MegaVerse Battle Saga
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: One multiverse has thousands universes. One megaverse has thousands multiverses. That's how it was meant to be. But something bad happened. One multiverse now only has one universe. All villains from the entire megaverse is responsible for this. It's up to a team of five newly recruited polices to stop them all. Main heroines included- Lucina (Fire Emblem) and Ruby Rose (RWBY)
1. A Fate Worse Than Deaths

**A Fate Worse Than Deaths**

~~~ SHADOW TRAILER ~~~

It is night within the city of feudal Japanese look. On top of all of the roofs around the place, a black-clothing figure stands still on one end of a roof, showing his back toward an oncoming group in the same colour scheme.

The front part of the group nearly reaches him, jumping far toward them with a katana each, gripping tight as they are ready to strike him down.

But it is all for naught as soon as the blades reach him. What they see is nothing more than an illusion. Their swords just phase through the mirage, hitting the roof instead.

They realized how their blades have struck upon a shadow, which frighten them as the figure emerges out of it, pulling the blades deep into the shadow and proceeds to give them a beat down, pushing them back onto the ground.

One of those people in the groups that are still did not strike him down lands nearby him on the same roof, with him shouting at the lone wolf, "Mirai Yamano, you are under arrest for stealing the emperor's imperial jade! Surrender now and your punishment will be less painful."

"You mean, this one?" the lone figure, Mirai, pulls out an emerald object in the shape of a badge, "Sorry, but this is now mine. I'll be safekeeping this, promise."

"Quite stubborn, eh? Then, you shall be executed right here, right now! All of you, strike him down!"

The rest of the group starts jumping onto him, with a huge puddle appears below him, immediately strike them down with tendrils, pushing them off the stage.

The puddle soon disappears with Mirai starts jumping onto one roof after another, leaving the scenery.

The leader of the group quickly does the same action, running toward the targeted man. He also starts throwing stars toward him, with each of them seem to be homing toward him.

But then Mirai turns around toward the stars, shoving his right palm forward. Blue circle appears before him, with a bigger black star flies out of the circle and goes straight toward the smaller stars, crashing and deflecting them away as it goes straight toward the chaser, exploding into black smoke.

The smoke soon enveloping him, causing the chaser to stop and looks around the place, grunting in frustration, "Light Eater Technique!?"

The smoke disappears, and the man is back on the rooftop, but the one he is after is no longer there, "Damn it, Mirai!"

The said man is inside a forest, looking around as a bright circle appears before him. He takes a deep breathe, whispering slowly, only for him to hear, "A new life…"

He then walks toward the circle, entering it as the circle disappears.

NAME: MIRAI YAMANO  
SPEC: MAGIC-BASED NINJA  
WEAPON: KAGE SHURIKEN

~~~ HUNTRESS TRAILER ~~~

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A young female is seen kneeling on top of a hill, holding tight a rifle with a scope as she goes for a quick reload before pulling the trigger once more.

She seems to be focusing on the incoming wave of black creatures with white heads, with most of them being in the form of a pack of wolves.

Although her aiming skill is incredible, the sheer number of the enemies are overwhelming enough that the plain field is soon overrun with said creatures.

But it seems she is not alone in this one. Alongside her are people with variety of weapons of their own, each goes for an attack toward the creatures, culminating in an all-out war.

She finally stands up, revealing herself wearing a black dress with a flowing skirt underneath, even having a hood from a scarf behind her. The clothing she wears currently also has a red accent in it.

"Ruby Rose, let's get going," another female appears besides her, wearing a red sleek dress with orange, sparking lines of light around it.

She jumps down onto the hill, carefully levitating herself close to the ground before joining the fight. The woman seems to be able to generate flames all over her, as she skilfully burns the enemies into ashes one after another.

"Hey, wait up, Cinder!" Ruby screams in excitement. The rifle she is holding as of now is then reconfigured into a huge scythe.

She then jumps off the hill, with herself suddenly being enveloped into a wind and goes straight toward the enemies, turning into a blur of red clothing as the creatures are entrapped inside the tornado around her. She quickly makes a sudden halt of her own movement, as the wind and its content still moving, now away from her and goes straight forward while hitting everything in front of her.

A group joins her, with the one with a really long curly blonde hair taps her shoulder, "A little overkill there, sis."

"Still a child, I see," a middle-aged man carrying a sword smirking, ruffling her hair, "A huntress should never simply charge ahead. You may risk yourself the next time you act like that again."

"I am not a child anymore, old man!" Ruby pushes his hand away, looking pissed at him, "I am now 25, thank you very much!"

Cinder simply chuckles, "Well, your ability to not die is as impressive as ever."

"That's a lot, coming from someone like you!"

"That is a compliment."

"Doesn't sound like that!"

The old man quickly breaks them apart, "Well, you two lovely ladies might as well stop fighting. We are still in a war after all."

Everyone nods in agreement, running straight away as to engage in the upcoming enemy.

The old man is the last to run, but then he realizes that he is not the last one, "Ruby, is anything wrong?"

The girl looks a bit sad, looking at her scythe and turns toward him, "I have made my mind!"

"Owh, is it important to talk about that now?"

She nods in excitement, "Uncle Qrow, I've decided that I am not gonna be a huntress!"

"Wh-what!? But… that's…"

She holds the scythe in one hand, slowly breaking it away and throws it to the side. Ruby then pulls out a small red baton out of her back as the baton grows in size into a pole. At the tip of the pole far from her, a blue neon light appears out of it, looking a blade of a scythe, "I am going to be something bigger; something better!"

Screaming out, she charges forward, running toward the enemy with her laser scythe with her, shout out loud, "New life, here I come!"

NAME: RUBY ROSE  
SPEC: ALL RANGES COMBATANT  
WEAPON: MOONLIGHT ROSE

~~~ PRINCESS TRAILER ~~~

CHING! CHING!

The sound of metals clashing is heard in this strange dimension, a dimension filled with techno colour that blinds anyone who had their first time reaching here.

In the middle of that dimension is a rather big yet plain and boring piece of circle land with nothing else around it. On the land are two figures fighting against each other, clashing weapons against each other.

A young blue-haired female in warrior-looking garb holding a golden sword with a hole in the middle of it is fighting against another female. Her opponent is instead of looking like a different human, having her appearance instead but with black-coloured scheme along with black hair.

The two keeps on engaging against each other, evenly matched to one another, but it seems the black one is stronger, able to overpower the bluenette female onto the ground.

She tries to stand up, clenching her teeth in pain while pulling herself with the help of her sword. Her eyes somehow being distracted with her surroundings.

Around the perverse sky, she can see numerous holes floating far from the land but close to each other. Each of the holes depicts different scenario with similar theme; a skirmish between warriors of many appearances. There are even holes with her faces, but having different colour on their hairs and their garments.

She turns her attention back to this enemy of hers, pulling the sword up and charges forward, gripping the blade tight as she uses every single ounce of her strength to push forward.

At that very moment she stands up, a rainbow-colored shining ball appears out of nowhere, floating around close to her enemy. The doppelganger notices of it and quickly strikes upon the ball several time, causing it to explode and disappears. What happens next is her being enveloped in a rainbow-colored aura, turning back her attention toward the bluenette.

In the midst of her stab, she notices of the change happens on the black-haired opponent of hers as the doppelganger goes for a powerful strike, an attack she didn't even see it coming and seemingly unblockable by the looks of it,

The hit quickly hits her, pushing her far off from the land, pushing her to the sky.

The female is now waiting for her demise. It's her loss after all, though she felt a bit unfair. This is wrong, is what she thinks inside of her mind.

 _These stupid rules… it's just an inconvenient toward everyone here. We have all been fighting for ages, and some of us are even veterans in war and something greater. Yet we were all held by rules that stating on how a win is determined by the numbers of time they have been flown to the sky away from there…_

Maybe it's time for her to move on?

She pulls out a bow, out from her back and setting an arrow onto the bow as she pulls rope as far as she could, she releases the hold on the rope, letting the arrow flies far onto the land. The arrow seems to be tied with a different rope, one that is connected around her waist as she is pulled across the sky back onto the land.

Upon reaching the destination, the black-haired one is shock to see the bluenette's appearance here, "Wha- what are you doing here!? You are supposed to be knocked out at this point! And what are those thing you used!?"

"I've decided…" the bluenette stabs her sword onto the land once again, "I will no longer abide by the rules. You can suck it up all you want!"

She then pulls out a different sword, one with white crystal colour and seems to be broken, having no blade except the circle near the hilt.

Or maybe, it is meant to be that way, as the woman swings the broken blade to her side, a golden brilliant light shoots out of the circle, forming a blade in its place.

"Th-that is not Falchion!" the black-haired female is startled by that weapon, "What about the one on the ground?"

"I have no use of such thing! This time, I will decide what my Final Smash will be!" she screams as she runs forward, grabbing the arrow with her.

The bluenette stops suddenly in the midst of her running, throwing away the arrow toward the black-haired female, causing her to dodge out of the way. At this moment, she steps forward once more, getting the distance between those two lessening.

The crystal sword has its blade shine even brighter with her rapidly striking the opponent down repeatedly, not giving any indication of stopping anytime soon. She then goes for one final strike, grabbing the sword with both hands, spinning around and smashes her to the side, throwing her off the land, "I am not gonna be defeated by someone dresses like that yandere who creepily sneaks around my father's best friend!"

The black-haired female disappears from the sight, indicating that she loses in this match, followed by a voice announcing, "DEFEATED! AND THE WINNER IS, LUCINA!"

Breathing heavily, she kneels onto the ground while trying to breathe in and out slowly, trying to stay in that peaceful situation.

Unfortunately someone has the nerve to disrupt the quiet moment, "What was that, Lucina? Did you just cheat to win?"

She quickly turns around, seeing a lot of pe- creatures standing opposite to her, with only few of them are human by nature, looking at her in shock and disgust.

The black-haired female is also with them, looking like a spoil child and grabs a white-haired man's right arm close to her, "Robin~, she cheats in our fight! She uses a bow to save herself from being flown away~! She even uses that strange sword and discard the Falchion!"

A blue-haired man shakes his head in disappointment, "This is the most unforgivable act done by someone within the exalted lineage. That sword bears a great power and you should have feel so proud and honoured to be able to wield such sacred weapon."

"Shut up, Marth!" bluenette Lucina screams toward him, "That power only works with you! You get to slash anybody who reaches the tip of your blade with style! Mine don't work that way and I am only allowed to have a similar fighting style as yours for no reason! I have my own fighting style, thank you very much!"

"And you!" she stares at the black-haired of herself, "Stop acting like that with my face! You are just a clone of mine with different colour scheme. At least wear something else for a change, like Cloud!"

A spiky blonde man just looks away from there, muttering, "Don't lump me into your problem."

A blue-haired man with one arm uncovered walks forward, looking worried, "Lucina, the important matter we are conversing right now is about you using a bow and a strange laser sword. You are permitted to only use Falchion, remember?"

"No, I don't remember saying yes to that stupid regulation! We are in a tournament along with two furries that can shoot laser and summon tanks, a man with laser sword that can do a lot of stuff than just slashing, a bounty hunter with awesome boots and a gun/whip, an elf that literally carries everything inside his bag and our own tactician that uses magic books AND a magic sword. In fact, we are going to have a friend that can turn into a freaking dragon! Compare to them, some of us doesn't seem to fit anywhere in this!"

"But-"

"AAHH! Screw all the rules, screw everything in this world! I'll be going away from here, far away from here and have a new life in a different world!"

She walks away from them with a blue circle appears nearby her, seemingly waiting for her.

"Lucina, wait!" a blonde man with a magenta sword behind his back calls her out.

She quickly turns toward him, "Shulk?"

"You'll visit us anytime, right?"

She shakes her head, "Nah, but maybe I'll be visiting your world, just like you promise me before!"

She waves at him and enters the circle, disappears from everyone's sight.

The blue-haired man simply shakes his head, "She must be in her rebellious stage…"

"I'm pretty sure she has already passed that stage," the white-haired man beside him chuckling slowly.

NAME: LUCINA  
SPEC: ITEM VARIETY HERO  
WEAPON: FALCHION CHROMA

~~~ HYBRID TRAILER ~~~

Thunder strikes anywhere on this land of ruins, with many people running all over the place, searching for a place as shelter.

On the sky, flying creatures swarming the land from all the corners of the land, assaulting any living creatures down below, even if it is one of their own.

Among all of those creatures are giant machines, flying all over the place as they try to shoot down any of the creatures down onto the earth.

On the ground where a town is located, a young female riding a bike speeds through the buildings, going across the town. Some of the creatures start swarming over her, but is quickly shot down by a gun used by her, holding it with her left hand as she focuses on riding the bike.

A dragon suddenly appears from a corner of a building, halting her movement by letting the bike hits its head, causing her to be thrown away. She quickly lands perfectly onto the ground and takes off her leather jacket and rips the right sleeve of her turquoise shirt, revealing a metallic arm underneath.

"Take this, you beasts!" she aims her right hand onto the sky as the arm quickly opens up, reconfigure itself into a shape of a rail gun, which she proceeds to shoot down any incoming creatures.

She then runs forward and enters the biggest building in the town through the front door.

"Sera, where have you been!?" a man inside the building sees her and shouts at her, "The Wylhelm has already swarming this place!"

"I know, it's obvious even to baby's eyes! By the way, nii-san, it's a girl!"

The man is startled by this sudden news and smiles at her, "How about her? How's my wife?"

"She's just fine. Now, how about we go and kill these fuckers!?"

"Let's!"

The two run deeper into the building and going downstairs to an underground base, with him asking her, "Have they prepared the final weapon?"

"The Orbital Cannon is still charging up. They are going to blow that planet down!" she quickly responds, followed by a question from her, "Are we gonna use _that_?"

"Of course, we are the only two people that can use that."

"So, it has been authorized?"

"Yes, so make sure to go all out! I have a daughter to play with after this."

"And I have a niece, so we are even in this one."

The two finally reaches a hall with so many giant machines there, seemingly repaired by so many people.

A man reaches them, "Shraffe Q, Sera Q, BMM-010 is prepared for sortie."

"Good, then let's suit up," he nods, looking at her.

She nods back at him.

The two are now wearing a white pilot suit each, running toward a huge aircraft as they climb onto it and jumps into their own seats, each separated from each other.

They flicks the switch around, lighting up their front view which appears to be dark to show up a full view of the hangar outside of the machine. Shraffe then speaks up first, "BMM-010a ready!"

Sera follows him suit, "BMM-010b ready!"

A voice speaks to them from an intercom, "BMM-010, move to the gate."

The aircraft then moves slowly toward what appears to be a gate, with a light that says 'PENDING' above it.

The voice is heard once again, "Lieutenants, there are disturbance right outside of the gate. The Foxtrot Team will be taking care of the problem. Please be on standby until further notice."

"Noted," Shraffe responds, getting ready in his place.

Sera's face appears on his view, "Nii-san."

"What is it?"

"I have decided on something."

"On what?"

"What I will do after this war."

"Oh? Will you finally get married?"

"No, silly. I am going to do something awesome."

"Am I allowed to know what that would be?"

"I am getting a new life!"

The voice speaks up once more, "The disturbance has been taken care off. You are now clear for the take-off."

Shraffe smiles, speaking up to her, "I hope you will be happy with your new life. But first, we shall eliminate them all."

"Okay!"

Both of them then shouts in unison, "Q Team, Asphalt; ready to launch!"

The gate in front of them opens up, with the gigantic plane flares up on the engine, moving forward into the battlefield with Sera shouting out loud, "Let's create a path for tomorrow!"

NAME: SERA QUETZAL  
SPEC: CYBORG MASTER PILOT  
WEAPON: INTERCHANGEABLE ARMAMENT

~~~ KING TRAILER ~~~

It is in the middle of a city. A lone man walks through the land that is in ruin as of current, slowly pulling his long sword through the dead bodies, looking tattered and almost withered.

Two man jump onto him as he sees them and drops down the sword, pulling out a katana from a nearby body and slashes them right at the stomach, letting them fall onto the ground.

He then throws the katana and slowly proceed to drag the sword through the street.

"Majesty!"

A female with red fox ears appear down from the rooftop, looking worried as she tries to help him lifting the sword, asking him, "You're Majesty, why are you insist of lifting this sword? Let us, your loyal retainers help in this one!"

"I can't let you do that," he mutters out loud, letting them all hear his words, "This is my country, and all of this is my fault."

She quickly responds, "Your Majesty, none of this is your fault!"

"But it is, and I shall take my responsibility…"

"But, Your Majesty…"

"SHUT UP!"

The fox girl can only be silenced by his scream as he keeps on pulling the heavy sword slowly toward an altar not far from there.

More people come to him, calling him out, "Your Majesty!"

The man just ignores them, lifting the sword high on the altar and stabs it down into the ground, letting the sword to shine in a crystal clear.

He then pulls out a normal-sized sword as he points toward the front, "It is time to finish this fight."

"YOUR MAJESTY HAS SPOKEN! LET US DEFEND THIS KINGDOM!"

All of those people scream, wielding their respective weapons and charge forward, leaving the king alone at the altar.

Almost alone.

"Kyu, are you feeling okay?"

He looks around the place, looking for the source of the voice, but only sees a red fox walking toward him, looking directly at him.

He smirks, muttering in silence, "What do you want, Ahri?"

The fox slowly turns into a beautiful young black-haired female in a quite skimpy red clothing with red fox ears and a red bushy tail behind her, kneeling down and sits across him, "What's with the attitude? You used to be a lot more carefree than today."

"We are in the middle of the war. Not to mention I am the one that starts all of this."

She looks at the sky and turns back at him, "If only you didn't be such a chastity. You don't even bat an eye on my daughter."

"I am in no mood for a lust-filled conversation. This kingdom still needs to be govern with people in its mind. Well, I broke the alliance, so I guess at this point I am no longer a ruler. Exile will be my fate. Not suit to be a king after all. Might as well pick a different career."

Ahri moves herself closer to him, speaking up to him, "Well, I have a suggestion on that."

"Well?" he looks at her, expecting for something.

"Have you ever heard of Iliarde Verse Security?"

"Sounds suspicious."

"It is a place for rejects like you and me, an organization that governs throughout the world, taking care of any mishaps or any threats of different worlds and realities."

"Sounds like an urban legend. Where do you heard of such thing?"

"Why do you think me and my daughter are the only gumiho around?"

"Ah, point taken then."

"Interested?"

He gives it a deep thought for a while, taking a look at all of the buildings around in ruins, burning up with so many dead bodies and people creating more of them. He finally sighs, thinking of the consequences of this horrifying action and turns back toward the fox, "A great way to start a new life."

"Your Majesty!"

He turns toward the front of the place, seeing the same fox female at the front, calling him out, "Your Majesty, your service is needed at the fourth district."

He then stands up, turning to his side and sees the red fox looking at him as she scratches her right ear, before going back to staring him.

Kyu smiles, kneeling down and gently rubs the fox. Finally done with it, he stands up, looking at the sky, "Don't worry. I'll be picking that for my next career. It is for a new life, after all."

He looks back at the nearby female, speaking to her, "Let's go!"

She nods at him happily with the two run out of there, as he pulls out a golden sword, charging through the battlefield.

NAME: KYU ARC DE ARANZO  
SPEC: SWORD-BASED MAGICIAN  
WEAPON: CURSED DESTINY

~~~ PROLOGUE ~~~

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

"Owh, shut up already!"

The door of a room opens up with Kyu, in a grey shirt with a blue short pants stand inside the room, looking straight toward whoever was knocking on the door with a pair of sleepy eyes, sighing as he greets the intruder, "Good it's-still-2-in-the-morning guys…"

The door closes immediately, causing the intruder to knock onto the door loudly again, making the door opens up once more, "Is there anything else important than a good night sleep?"

"Of course there is!" Ruby pushes him deep into the room, forcing her, Lucina, Sera and Mirai into his room. All of them are wearing a pajama of their own each. Kyu is unable to contain the force that are being put onto him, making him tumbling onto the floor, hurting his back in the process.

He quickly stands up in anger, shouting at them, "You have three seconds to get the fuck out of my room or I-"

"Is that a fanfiction about us?" Lucina points out, pointing toward a computer on the desk near the bed, staring at him, "Am I really that much of a sore loser?"

He casually responds to her words thanks to his absent state of his mind, speaking up to her, "That's not the point of that story. It's just about stupid rules that people have to fol- WHY ARE YOU READING THAT!?"

Sera looks at all of the stuff inside the quite huge room, seeing a lot of figurines, manga, comics and even video games, smirking at their sights, "Otaku room, huh? This is quite fun to see…"

He heard those words, "That's not a compliment, isn't it!"

Kyu turns around and sees Mirai is staring toward an object known by all as Nintendo DS, speaking in a calm voice, "Wow, didn't know Lucina is your waifu… You decided to marry her in this game?"

Lucian suddenly turns red, holding her cheeks in embarrassment. Smiling wide as she speaks in a rather cute manner, "Th-that's just the game, Fire Emblem, right? I-it's not like that's going to be t-true, right?"

Sera just stares at her, "You… didn't actually meant that, aren't you?"

Mirai then continues his words, "Owh, you seems to have so many game saves here. Completionist, much? Ah, you married to Cordelia to? And Cherche? There's even one save with you and Tharja, Tiki, Anna, Cynthia AND Sumia? Don't you think that's a bit overkill?"

Lucina quickly turns into a state of a scorned woman and grabs him by the collar, showing a demon face of hers, "What kind of a pervert are you!? You wish to be with so many ladies!? Even with my sister AND my mother? Have you wrote your will?"

"Th-that's just a game! I was just wanted to experiment with stuff, to see which unit is stronger and-"

"AH!" Ruby screams, making all of them looking at her as she seems to be scared of something, "Why is this thing even exist?"

Sera walks toward her, looking confused as she sees her holding a book tight to her chest, not wanting to look at it and pulls it away from her, "What are yo- a hentai!? RWBY's nonetheless!?"

Ruby screams at Kyu in anger, shoving her arms all over the place, "Why did you even have such disgusted item with you!? Dear god, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth did not made this greatest web series ever known to man to be exploited by perverts like you! RWBY didn't even have gory violence, nonetheless sex appeal for you, you freak!"

"Yang killed Tifa…"

"Shut up, Mirai! That's not canon! It does not count! Besides, Yang will never do such thing to anybody, ever!"

"AH!"

Sera looks to the owner of the voice, "Lucina?"

"A hentai of me!?" she shows a book with her face on it, having her own face turns bright red, "Have you been secretly jacking off to this too!?"

"WHAT DOES THIS GOT TO DO WITH ALL OF YOU!?" Kyu screams out to their ears, filling the room with his loud roar, "WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!?"

Ruby jumps onto his bed, posing with her left feet on top of books with her right hand points to the front, "Today is finally the day we have been waiting for, my leader!"

"What day? What did I miss?" Kyu looks at them all, looking confused and dumbfounded, "Is there anything important today?"

"IMPORTANT!?" Sera is in rage as she is the one that grabs his collar now, "WE HAVE FINALLY GRADUATED FROM BEING TRAINEES TO BEING A FULL-FLEDGED OFFICERS OF IVS! WE ARE NO LONGER BEING TOLD OF WHAT MISSION TO UNDERTAKE! NOT TO MENTION, WE MAY CHOOSE TO BE STATIONED AT ANY LOCATION!"

"Owh, that," Kyu pulls their hands off, rubbing his head as mutters, "But I thought that choice is only for any team that ranked A in both academic and practical results."

"That's why we are going stay up at the registry hall to get our result paper. Once we have confirmed it, we should go and register the station there."

Lucina moves close to him, "I don't think we should waste any more time. We should be getting that paper as fast as possible before anyone else does. This year this place only accept one team. The place opens up at 7 in the morning after all."

He nods in agreement, but ended up realizing something, "But we are all wearing pajamas…"

"I have all of your uniforms right here," Mirai puts his right hand onto the desk, creating a white circle where light brown-colored uniforms appear down onto the designated location, "We are going to change right here right now."

"Right… here?" Kyu looks at them all, pointing his finger in that room.

"Problem?" Ruby glares at him, as everyone follows suite, glaring at him as if he has done something wrong.

"You do realized that there are like, two men and three women in here?"

"So?"

Lucina scolds him, "Geez, put your mind inside the gutter. Bear with this for now. We are in the state of emergency. After this we are going to have an office of our own with rooms close to each other. No need to run through the corridors just to get to each other."

Mirai looks at him, "I can turn my body into female if you want to."

"That just going to make it even worse!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite his protest, they still changed to their brown uniforms with Kyu's face seems to be filled with hot sauce, metaphorically.

Right after the fiasco, all five of them run through the corridors, out from their huge building of dormitories, going straight through the dark garden. They keep on running in that incredibly huge facility, reaching the biggest building there and goes straight into it without stopping and reach a huge hall.

Their jaws are now open wide.

In that one huge hall, there are so many tents all over the place, with so many people hanging around the place. That place seems to be filled with so many noisy sounds out from each of those people.

A man in golden uniform yawns as he pass through the hall, noticing them, "Ah, team Ginga Luxuria, right?"

All five of them sees the man and quickly saluting them, calling him out, "SENSEI!"

"Please, just call me Saito-san. I am not going to be your instructor anymore. No matter what result you will have, you are now the officers of IVS. I will be your superior, especially if you work here in headquarter."

"Yes, Saito-sensei!"

"You guys are really stubborn…" the middle-aged man sighs, walking away from there, mumbling, "Good luck in getting a good spot. Man, I really need some rest. I have been working non-stop from the day before yesterday. Wish there are harem with me… Imagine all the fun I can have all night. Pretty sure all my energies will be rejuvenate in no time."

The five just looks at him, with Mirai mutters slowly for him not to hear, "I hate it when he said pervert stuff like that…"

Ruby turns her head toward the hall and quickly filed with grief and despair, "G-guys… the space near the register has been occupied!"

"W-we are too late!?" Lucina screams, horrified as she quickly grabs Kyu's collar, "This is all your fault!"

"M-me!?" he pulls her hands off from him.

"You are our leader! You should have known of this!"

The rest of them nod in agreement, glaring at him with dark aura filled the air.

Kyu sighs, scratching his head as he calmly mumbles, "Being close to the counter won't give you an advantage, but rather an annoyance to the staff that will be working early in the morning. Just pitch up the tent for now and wakes up before eve-"

"AH, I'VE FORGOT ABOUT THE TENT!" Mirai screams in shock, shouting on top of his lung as he scrambles through magic circles he made all around him, "I swear to god, I am so sure that I've kept the tent inside one of these containment jutsu!"

Lucky for him to not notices of his teammates for they are now glaring at him, giving off the same aura onto him, now with shiny red eyes with darker light upon them.

Ruby kneels down, started to draw circle on the floor, "I guess we might as well sleep on the wall… with cold air and stuff…"

"I have extra blanket…" Lucina mutters, with all of them shout at her, "YOU BRING THAT AROUND?"

She just shrugs, "It's useful, right? I mean, I love to carry this around just in case we have to combat against any rampaging bull creatures…"

'That's crazily prepared', thought the rest.

Kyu looks around and turns toward the lobby nearby, seeing an empty couch as he points toward them, "Guys, let's sleep over there."

The girls notice the couch, quickly run toward it excitedly, "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

The couch pointed only available for three people, and all three of the ladies able to sit on it before the boys do.

"GOOD NIGHT~!" the three shout as they wrap themselves with the blanket, quickly fall into a deep sleep.

Kyu just chuckles as he turns toward Mirai, "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

But he's not around, startling Kyu. He then turns his head onto the floor, seeing a black puddle at the spot where Mirai last stand, whispering to himself, "You just gonna sleeps there, huh? At least make one for me…"

Sighing again, he walks past the ladies and sit at stairs a bit far from there, yawning and gets ready to sleep.

But before that, something hits his shoulder, causing him to turn to his side, seeing a female of white, long hair waving at him, "You here for the result too, I presume?"

"Yeah," he slightly nods, nearly succumbed into his sleepiness.

Kyu looks at her for a while, realizing that he did not recognize this female. He's pretty sure he will remember her somewhere, even if it is a small detail. There's not much of the new recruits after all for this year.

She smiles at him, wanting to shake his hand, "Erin; Erin Arusel."

"Kyu Aranzo," he shakes her hand, "Where's your teammates?"

She quickly looks around, seeing a man sleeping on the floor under the stairs, pointing at him, "There's one there."

"The rest?"

"There's only two of us."

"Only two?"

"Yeah, we are the special case."

"Ah. Well, good night."

"Night-night," she closes her eyes, sleeping beside him with head rests near the railing.

Yawns once more, Kyu rests his head on a wall near him, closing his eyes and succumbed in his deep slumber, not letting himself to think of anything else…

Except…

Each team has at least five people in it, no less than that. Any excess of trainees will be put with other teams, making a team of six instead. Then why are those two…

"KYU! WAKE UP, KYU!"

He quickly opens up his eyes, shaking his head and tries to relieve his eyes, looking at Ruby in front of him, "What is it?"

He also sees Sera, Lucina and Mirai standing nearby. All four of them seem to be looking at him with a worried mixed with another feeling that he couldn't properly read.

"You have to see this!" she pulls his right hand, forcing him to follow them as they run toward the hall.

Lucina quickly points toward the hall, "Did you see that?"

"I see people are still sle- shit…"

Kyu then notices at the clock nearby, showing the longer hand at 12 and the shorter hand at 8, "It's already 8 o'clock."

"That's the point!" Sera shouts, looking straight at his face, "Did you see that!?"

"N-nobody's around… Where are they? Where are everybody?"

Mirai mutters, "That's what we tried to figure out. All of us were overslept and I was the one that woke up first. I goes to look at the watch and it's already 7.15 but nobody is seen around, not even the janitors."

"Sh-should we check on the officers' building? Maybe Saito-sama is there?"

"Great idea!" Lucina points out.

All of them quickly run out of the building, running through the garden which is now filled with a bright light shining upon them.

The group is actually being watched by Erin and her friend from afar.

"Strange," she whispers to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are still running around the facility, now toward another huge building at the front, entering the yard around it.

But their movement is halt suddenly, as they see something that forced them to stop suddenly, unable to move forward.

Right in front of them, the place suddenly being surrounded by creatures of various faces, particularly of three different groups.

One group looks like a pack of wolves with black body and white head, which Ruby refers them as, "Grimm!"

One group has humanoid appearances, each holding different weapons with them, but what differs them from human are their dark looking body with light brown mask that has two shiny red eyes with them, which Lucina refers them as, "Risen!"

The last one are a bunch black creatures looking like hyperactive, intelligent creatures with antennas and two yellow, soul-piercing eyes, which the last three refers them as, "Heartless…?"

The three look at each other, somehow realizing that something was off about the appearance of the creatures there before turning back at these newly appeared enemies.

"What are they doing here!?" Lucina shouts, looking at them all as all of them are being wary of this situation.

Mirai turns toward the leader, "What's the plan here?"

"I am no Robin, so the only thing I can think of here to escape from this place and search for a better place to make up a good plan."

"Sounds good enough to me," Sera mutters as they started to back away from there, yet something just wanting to step them from doing so.

The front door of the building opens up, with Saito runs out of there and goes to slash down a group of Grimm with his own golden long sword, striking them down as he pulls out a golden pistol and points toward the nearby Heartless, shooting them down as their 'hearts' fly toward the sky and disappears.

He then sees them, shouting at them, "Ginga Luxuria! Over here!"

The five quickly notices of him, shouting back at him, "Sa- SAITO-SAMA!?"

"All of you, get over here, quick!"

They look at each other, hesitate to even enter the battlefield, but Sera finally rolls her eyes, "Argh, let's get to it already! He must have something good to tell us about! We might as well know what happened here."

"Then, let us start this fight."

Mirai creates a black circle in front of him with a black giant shuriken flies out of it, levitate above the ground before moving toward him, letting him grabs it, holding it close to his back.

The baton falls down out from Ruby's right sleeve as she grabs it, twirling around as it turns bigger before being grabbed by both of her hands. The baton reconfigures itself, making itself presentable to be held with the neon scythe appears at the edge of the stick.

Lucina pulls out her sword's hilt out of nowhere, slashing the air several time before shoving her hand to the side, having its golden laser blade to appear out from the weapon.

Sera simply unbutton herself, pulling out right hand from the jacket, showing her cyborg sleeveless hand, with her hand from the wrist to the figure opens up, turning into a mini chainsaw.

Kyu wears a pair of silver gloves, tightening his grips as he moves his left hand around. A silver claymore appears in his hand, with some crystal effect sparks of the blade.

He then points his blade toward the front, shouting out, "Ginga Luxuria, strike!"

Readying in their stance, all five them charge forward toward the enemies, clearly getting aggro on themselves as the monsters are now fixated on assaulting them.

It's not like they actually care though.

Mirai jumps over a Grimm and lands on the ground, with the wolf explodes as he throws the shuriken to the front, letting the projectile weapon to hit any enemies at the front. Even when himself being without weapon, he is not truly in danger as he creates a yellow circle underneath, with an explosion happens on the ground, pushing him up to the sky. He then shoves his two arms to the sides, creating a red circle and throws them toward the enemy below, shooting a stream of flame onto the enemy down below.

Ruby is rather reckless as she spins around, splitting any enemies that run into her blade easily. She then stops spinning and starts smacking the front of the baton, having the blade part to be broken as she puts the baton onto the ground. She then grabs the blade, splitting it into two, gripping onto them with her hands each, now holding a pair of gauntlet as she goes and hit the one in the front before following her attack toward others nearby. While that happen, the baton starts having a leg on its own, reconfigure into a quadruple machine that starts barking at them and shoots tons of lead onto the enemies at the front. She nearly finishes with her attacks, running back at the machine and puts the blades at the front, gripping the side of the machine that seems to have a scope on top of it as she starts spamming bullets around the place.

Lucina halts in the middle of her run, throwing the sword upward slowly as she starts grabbing the hilt in a reverse position and pulls his arm away before throwing the blade straight to the front, stabbing one Risen on his head, sticking onto the ground. She then pulls out a bow, starting to fire some arrows while she runs to the side, evading any possible attack. But then she stops once again to roll to the side away from a Grimm, pulling out a steel spear from somewhere around her, hacking the wolf away before proceed to hack some more onto any nearby enemies, making herself forward as she is getting closer to her sword. Once it is within reach, she pushes her right palm onto the end of the hilt, pulling herself upward and grabs it during midair, striking a group of jet black creatures with a single downward slash before throwing a white circle wave around her with a single spin.

Rather than running like the rest, Sera simply walks slowly with her left hand is holding a black pistol, shooting down any enemies within her sight. Her right chainsaw-hand can be seen charging up, with the chain part spins around while emitting heat signature of orange around with. She then stops and takes a look at it before smirking, charging forward and jumps onto a Heartless, stabbing one as she continues her rampage, dragging the chainsaw on the floor before whacking two Risen, with the blade rips off from her, landing into a bush with the bush itself shreds into pieces. She turns to see a wolf getting close to her, but she quickly puts the holed part of her cybernetic hand near it, emitting strong electricity current onto the creature, burning it into burned wolf, moving the hand back to where the blade is. The blade seemingly returns to her, as if there is a string between them, slashing any of those on its path.

Kyu is the one closest to Saito, as from the start he has been running forward. As he runs forward, he drags the tip of the blade along the ground, with blades spike up off the ground, impaling any on its path. He then stops moving, focusing more on his melee in eliminating them closely with several slashes and strikes all over the place. At the same time there is another sword, red in colour flies all around him, striking any enemy where his sword cannot reach. With the enemy within his vicinity clears up, Kyu twirls the blade above him and slashes sideway toward his front, pointing at the front of the building as some enemies are eliminated by flying red swords appear out in ghostly forms out from his own.

The five finally reach the building, as they soon become outnumbered and are forced to make a hasty movement, running into the building along with Saito as the man closes the door in a hurry.

"What just happened!?" Ruby asks in a worrisome manner, "Why all of those creatures appear here!? They are not belong in this world, right?"

Saito looks at them, responding to them all, "I'm afraid we have reached the worst crisis ever happened in the history of IVS."

"What crisis? What is going on here?" Kyu demands for an answer.

"This world has now been invaded by an unknown enemy. They are the one that controlled these creatures, including any others, each from different worlds. Follow me, I'll explain everything on the way."

The five just follow him on his sides, with him going his way toward somewhere unknown to them. None of them has ever enter this part of the building before, as this is the building only for the personnel of IVS.

Saito explains to them all, "Recently we have been getting reports on strange incidents regarding all of the multiverse around the megaverse of Iliarde. You know about how in one megaverse, there are tons of multiverse and on each of those multiverses are alternate universes, worlds that are similar to each other in term of people living there but differ in term of history and/or the current setting itself, right? Well, we found reports on how each of those multiverses somehow ended up having only one universe each. We are calling this weird phenomenon 'Sakugen' and till this day none of us know anything about this incident."

They are getting into a garage where Lucina asks him, "Is this Sakugen has anything to do with these creatures?"

"It is highly possible. There are three different HQ of IVS, guarding three different universe including us as one multiverse connected to others. Yesterday and the day before, we have received distress signals coming from both stating that they were under attack by something unknown. They have also mentioned on how people seem to be disappearing one by one without any reason. When we arrived in that universe, the two worlds disappear."

""D-disappear?" Kyu stutters, "H-how?"

"Pitch black. Nothing else in there. The same thing happens here. Everyone disappear from their trace. You guys will probably disappear too."

"H-how are we going to not disappear."

"I have a theory."

He then stops, holding a door from opening as he looks at them, "It is time for you to graduate."

The five are now silenced, looking at him with any ability to respond.

Saito pulls out a paper, handing them the paper itself, "Congratulation. A's for both practical and written test. You guys are truly a great team from before, and deserve a spot here."

Sera pulls the paper toward them, looking at the paper, still unable to speak up.

The man continues, "Now, let's start your very first and only mission."

He pulls the door knob, opens up a path into a huge garage. But the main focus for them is not the size of the nearly emptied hall.

It is the giant white spaceship in the middle of it, looking like a four-legged beast not known to man with machine looks, appear as menacing as it is dangerous. The beast itself looks like a crossbreed of a tiger, a dragon and a shark, having the paws of a tiger with wings at the side of the body and a fin on top of it. The head is clearly a machine with dragon's head, but without any facial features, only apparent on the shape.

Saito points his hand toward the ship, "This is the newest model for the use of any elite team, the Excavarn, based off the animal of the same name from one world. For now on, this will be yours."

"SO COOL!" all five of them shouts, running into the ship and goes to check the place out.

They move straight into the bridge of the ship, with Kyu quick to notice of any big problem, "But there's no crew here."

At the big screen in front of the bridge, Saito's image pops up, speaking directly to them, "The ship is capable of autopilot in time of need but that's not going to be a problem if you need to have an emergency piloting since one of you is already capable of doing so, right?"

"Now, here is your main objective. You will go and investigate every single one of the worlds you can find and see if you can find any clues of the conditions of those worlds and the identity of our new enemies. You are permitted to have any contact with people of those worlds and you guys are encouraged to gain as many allies as possible."

The ship starts to shake with each of the computers within the ship starts up. Ruby even shouts out loud, directing their attention toward her, "The gate has been closed!"

Sera quickly runs toward the nearest computer, pressing something as fast as she could before reacting to something, "It's useless! I can't override this system! This ship is being controlled from outside."

Kyu takes a look at the outside view, seeing Saito standing in front of the ship before looking toward the door. He can clearly hear banging noises toward the directions.

Using his instinct, he presses on a button on the computer, shouting, "Sensei, you are not pulling the heroic sacrifice trope, aren't you!? Sensei, answer me! We can escape from here together! We're just graduated! We still need a guidance on how to properly do our mission! Sensei!"

Saito just chuckles, looking at them through the screen as he mutters, "Sorry to say, but it looks you won't be getting any empty spot in this place. At least you have that cool ship as an office. Not to mention you will be commanding the Iliarde Verse Security from now onward. Make sure you guys be a bunch of heroes and defeat whoever is behind this threat. Also, make sure to have a harem each. Trust me, it's going to be useful in the future."

The screen turns off, with him pressing some more onto the keyboards before letting the computer go, equipping himself with the sword and the pistol once more.

At that very moment, the Grimm, Heartless and Risen overflow into the hangar, with him charging straight toward them.

Behind the ship, a gate opens up, with the ship is pushed onto a rail before being launched out of there, having the g-force against them all inside the ship as they watch the view slowly turns from the view of the facility of IVS into the city they reside in, the whole area where the city is located and now seeing the area getting smaller and smaller, seeing a huge circle at the end of it, with black surrounding with some bright spots around.

In just that few moment they watch the view, everything just turn pitch black, with the circle is no longer in their sight.

The next thing they see is themselves outside of various dark bubbles. Anything between them are dark blue area with nothing else on it.

Sera stand up, looking at the whole place, whispering toward everybody, "This is… the area between the multiverses. This is at the edge of the megaverse itself."

Kyu gives a deep breath, moving toward a high seat at the middle, sitting on it as he looks around the place, "Guess from now onward, all of us are the only officers of Iliarde Verse Security. Might as well take control of the whole command of this place."

Ruby nods, leaning nearby the seat, smiling at them all, "We… are gonna make it through this, right?"

"We should," Lucina responds, "We are the only hope this megaverse has to offer. It is our responsibility."

Mirai sits on one of the chairs available, looking at the outside view, "To review our mission: Investigate each of these multiverses, get some intels in there, recruit more allies and have a harem of our own."

"What?" he notices from the window that all four of his friends are staring at him, looking mad at him, turning toward them, "That's what he was saying."

They just nod and shrug, with Sera mutters, "Sure, let's go with that."

Kyu stands up, crossing his arms as he shouts, "Then, shall we start our mission?"

"LET'S!"

"Ginga Luxuria, create the path to victory!"

 **Introducing the first chapter of this story I am going to invest on from now onward. Yes, there will be tons of crossover with so many stories from different forms of media. Not to mention, each of those worlds are not going to be similar to the original sources, but alternate universes where they never found any conclusion within each of those stories, even to the point where the villains nearly won. Not to mention, each of those worlds have the characters most likely having different histories and roles. Think of this as Kingdom Hearts in bigger scale.**

 **The idea to this story came from me roleplaying on how I want to make a game of my own that heavily features on many characters of different franchises. But then I realized, if I even want to make a game like this, a story is must. Think of this as a scripted version of the said game. I even planned on the mechanics of the would-be-game, which I will implemented into this story starting from the next chapter.**

 **Next: Into the world of Tales of Zestiria! Half of the world seems to be constantly under the dark sky and the team is forced to fight this unknown smoke that are able to hurt them so bad!**


	2. Misguided World

**The Malevolence-filled World**

(Warning: Spoilers)

"Guys… I think we really need a crew here…"

Kyu mutters out loud, taking a look at the view in front of him.

The bridge inside the ship, Excavarn is pretty much empty, with only all five of the team members sitting there, looking through computers except for one.

The team leader goes through one by one, looking at how intent they are in front of the monitors, with various noises coming out of various speakers.

"Guys… where did you get the internet connection?"

Sera mutters, "It turns out this ship is carrying one right now. From the manual, the wi-fi here can be used in all worlds we are about to go to. Now, shut up while I finish off my marathon of Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. Just found out about this awesome show."

"I see…" he nods, "You are too late, huh?"

He then turns toward his other friends, "What are you doing now, Ruby?"

"I'm finishing up the latest episode of RWBY. It's getting good, you know?"

"Owh, you actually watch the show about your own past. How meta. Lucina?"

"I am playing Fire Emblem If with English patch on. I am going to recruit Lucina now that I have downloaded the patch version of her amiibo for PC."

"Recruiting yourself? Interesting. Mirai."

"How to be a Ninja by Nigahiga."

"That video was like loooong ago. Please keep up in time…"

Kyu turns back toward the space, looking directly at the various bubbles among the dark blue space before finally snapping out in anger, stomping his fist onto his arm chair, "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE DOING RIGHT NOW!?"

The four quickly turn toward him, looking confused as he continues his incontrollable anger, "ALMOST ALL WORLDS IN THIS MEGAVERSE HAS BEEN DESTROYED AND WE STILL MANAGED TO SIT HERE DO NOTHING BUT HAVING FUN!? ARE WE EVEN CALLING OURSELVES AS A PART OF IVS!?"

"Dude, chillax," Sera glares at him, "We don't even know what we should even do as of now."

"We should at least do something right!? And what should we do if we were to have no current information that could help us in this mission!?"

The four quickly turns themselves in a deep thought, with each of them starting to wonder their next course of action.

"We go and search for one! Are you guys seriously doing this right now!?"

The four now just look at each other with Kyu now sighing in stress, starts shouting at Sera, "Get us into the nearest bubble!"

"Shut up, I'm doing it!" she climbs off the seat she sits on and goes straight toward the pilot's seat, revving up the engine.

The Excavarn enters the nearet bubble of multiverse, moving through a dark space toward another bubble at the center of the multiverse.

Ruby mutters to herself, "Wow, it is true then, about there's only one world left in each multiverse."

"Wonder why they leave one instead of just making all disappears?" Lucina springs a question, which Kyu responds, "That is what we supposed to find out."

Excavarn soon enters another bubble, finding themselves in quickly in a very peculiar atmosphere.

All five of them expect to see at least a spherical world, but instead their next words pretty much a self-explanatory.

"WHAT IS THIS, KINGDOM HEARTS!?" all of them shout in unison.

Not getting it?

What they see instead is a piece of land with buildings seen across the lands. Unlike the game franchise however, they do not see specific landmarks floating in space, but instead just a piece of land pulled out of a map with its supposed landmarks are quite small from space.

It still does feel like this is being rip off from the said awesome franchise.

"This is even worse than I thought," Sera mutters in shock, "I don't feel like being sued anytime soon."

"Let's not ponder and get into that world, okay?"

The ship goes near the land, landing properly on a ground with all of them walk out of there, quickly looking at the sky.

"It's blue," Mirai mumbles to himself.

Ruby also notes, "I actually thought we are going to see a black sky above us. Must be because of the scientific stuff about air and all."

"Yeah, let's not go into that territory. What now?" Sera turns toward Kyu.

He quickly points out toward the hill nearby, "Let's get to the higher ground before anything else. We might be able to scout the area better this way. We might as well get the information about what world we are inside right now."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five are now reaching the hill, with some of them already slumped onto the ground, dragging themselves slower.

Sera is now breathing heavily, muttering, "A pilot… is not suitable for a ground work… like this…"

She raises her head, quickly standing up as she calls out, "K-Kyu!"

He turns toward her, "What?"

But Lucina pushes him out of the way, nearly avoiding a giant black wolf jumping toward them, landing in the middle of the team.

Kyu quickly stands up, helping his saver on her feet, "Thanks."

"Any time."

Mirai pulls out his giant shuriken as he mutters, "Threat approaching."

He then throws his weapon toward the wolf, quickly decimating it as the wolf now disappears, leaving a man on the ground at its place.

Ruby moves close to the man, looking straight at him, "Demonic possession? Transformation? What are those?"

"I've seen those before," Kyu mutters, "It's from this one game… what was it called again? Ah, it's Tales of Zestiria!"

"Zestiria?" Lucina wonders, "You mean, the latest work in the Tales of series?"

Sera stares at the two, "I didn't play that game yet. What's about it?"

She quickly turns toward her, "It's about one world where an invisible spirit race called seraphim live among the humans where that race acts like some kind of power source, blessing humans with so many natural gifts."

Kyu joins her, "That wolf is a Hellion. It's a creature appears when one location is filled with negative emotions. This man must have too many malevolence to be turned into a Hellion."

The man opens up his eyes and starts moving, alerting them all as he turns toward them, "All of you… can see me?"

"Wait, you are a seraphim?" Kyu asks him as he nods, "It's rare to see a human which is able to see me. Are any of you a Shepherd?

"Who?" Ruby wonders.

Lucina quickly denies, "We-we're not the Shepard. We are just people walking around here in…"

She just realized something, "Kyu, look around us."

All four of them now looking all over the place, seeing more people in an otherwise empty hill.

"This is Elysia, a village of seraphims… How nice."

"Are they dangerous?" Ruby asks with Lucina shakes her head, "They are supposed to be a peaceful race, though not sure if we are even supposed to see them."

An old man appears among the crowd, looking at the five as he mutters, "Did you defeated the Hellion earlier and turned the seraph back to normal?"

"Y-yes?"

"Then, you have the ability to purify the Hellions?"

"Not sure. I thought only a Shepherd can do so."

"Th-this is a miracle!" one of them shouts in excitement, "We have finally been saved!"

"Saved? What is going on here?"

The old man looks at their uniforms as he finally speaks up, "Tell me, are you associated with IVS?"

"We- we are the only survivors left," Sera responds to him, "You know of us?"

He nods as he sighs, "Please, follow me."

The team just walk close to the old man, entering a home of his, which seems to have no light but from a candle. They chose to sit in front of the old man when he does so.

The old man speaks up, "I am Zenrus, the elder of this village. Yes, I do know of Iliarde Verse Security. In fact, I act as a representative for this universe."

"That's cool. Are other worlds also have such thing?" Kyu asks him.

He nods, "There are also other reincarnations of me for other universes before. But now, this happens."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. Things just changed. Everything I know of is no longer at its place. Everything I know of about my world is no longer around."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asks.

"For some reason, the world has gone from a malevolence-free world I inhabit before into a world where malevolence is everywhere. Not to mention, the seraph is now an enemy of the humans. We are hiding from them. Not to mention, some of us even willingly to be turned into Hellions to fight the humans."

"This is bad, but this is not enough," Sera turns toward Kyu, "Should we go somewhere else?"

He nods, turning toward Zenrus, "Sir, the IVS is no more. We were attacked by an enemy and now the HQ is no longer around, even the world where the HQ is."

"An enemy? It could be that they have something to do with all of this changes."

"Then, we should go somewhere else. We might be able to figure out the reason for these changes you spoke of."

The old man seems hesitate, but quickly turned toward them, "Then, you should go to the capital city of the Hyland Empire. I have a friend there hiding. She might be able to help you in your mission."

"Thanks."

The team quickly run out of there, but minutes later Kyu enters back the home, "Em… the direction, please?"

The team eventually walks into the forest down below, bidding farewell toward all the seraphs there.

Zenrus just stare at them, smiling, "I missed the time of peace we used to have with the humans."

"What are you talking about, old man?" one of the villagers responds to his words, "We never had any sort of peace with them. You must be imagining things."

"You're right. I do think all of those as illusions sometimes…"

He is about to walk away, but stops, turning his head to the back, "Still, I know those illusions are real."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa! It's the Ladylake!" both Kyu and Lucina shout, looking at the gate to the city they are supposed to enter.

Sera just stares at them, mumbling, "How nice for them to know of the world we are standing on right now…"

Ruby quickly taps her shoulder, giggling, "Don't be like that. Let's think of this as an exploration of some sort."

"I just felt left out right now."

"Me too, but I know we will be catching up to them. Remember what the old man said? There must be an instance where their fan knowledge won't come in handy."

Kyu then turns toward them all, talking toward each of them, "Okay, once we have gone inside of this place, we should split up and search for any clues about this world some more."

"Any hint on what we are supposed to ask about?"

He gives it a thought, mumbling, "Didn't think about that one…"

Lucina quickly helps him out, "One thing known in this world is the seraph, the Shepherd and the Hellions. We should ask around about anything strange going on since it is known to fact that humans cannot see seraphs, so one clue is to learn of any weird occurrence around them. We should ask about the Shepherd since he is supposed to be a figure head between the humans and the seraphs. We should leave the Hellions out as no humans should be able to see them. They only see those creatures as black smoke or something. A war between the Hyland and its neighbouring country, the Rolance Empire might give some more info we needed as well."

They just look at her, with Kyu shows her a face of blank before calling her out, "WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE'S THE LUCINA WE KNOW AND LOVE!"

"What?" she seems confuse.

Ruby quickly points out, "Since when did you took the role of the smart guy!"

"You mean, I'm supposed to be dumb? Should I remind you that I am a princess of Ylisse and also take part in the war against the fell dragon that threaten our world? I even learned few things from my best friend, a grand tactician and also a genius."

Kyu just whispers to himself, "Really? I just thought that you are a clone character of a lord of the past."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Nothing," he quickly looks away, "Nice hearing."

He quickly speaks up, "Then, let's split up. Have our coms on all the time. Tell us if you found any helpful tips or anybody important."

Sera asks in annoyance, "Okay, how do we identify that?"

"Easy. It's like other stories, their clothes will always appear unique and different than others. They may wear as gaudy as possible. Now, let's split up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu goes through the entire corner of the place, looking all over the place for any information he can get.

Here is the problem.

These people… they seem to be too ignorant to even care about what happen in this world.

They thinks seraphs are just myth, but what he also found out that there are no war between Hyland and Rolance, unlike the game. The world has been in peace for so long that the peace itself starts to rot people into having negative feelings. That's why the Hellions are still around. That's what spawning them.

The whole hunting the seraphim is just how the general population would react when they see strange occurrence. Rather than outright hurting them physically, they blame on them instead.

Another thing is that there are no such thing as Shepherd, at least not on their knowledge. These people have never seen one before and probably never acknowledge one either.

Now, there's one more thing he should be checking out.

Kyu walks for some more till he stops on his track, seeing a group of people walking through the crowd. It's the military; the soldiers of Hyland. Their lead seems to be a female of blonde hair tied up in a side ponytail with each end of her hair is curly. Her attire is mostly a pink and white tunic and black shorts. She also wears knee-high metal boots with metal gloves. She seems to be holding a spear beside her.

That's Alisha Diphda, the princess of Hyland and also the knight. Well, she seems to be one in this version of reality.

In the original story, she is supposed to be the main heroine and also quite a fair person to be with. But here… she looks a bit too proud. Her eyes never turn toward those around her, as she seems to not bother even responding to the peasants' bows.

"Well, that's answer my question. She is unapproachable."

"Of course she is. She is the number one knight of Hyland Empire. She will never speak to those below her."

Kyu is quickly startled, looking to his left as he sees two people; a male and a female standing close to him.

"Hi," the female one speaks up, "I'm Felice Ayn. This is my brother, Talfryn Ayn. We are the merchants of Sparrowfeathers, the best merchant guild of all the Glenwood. You must be new in town."

"Oh? Is it because of my clothes?"

"Nah," Talfryn responds, "It's about your remarks on the princess. Only those who had been in this town knows about her."

"I see…"

Wait, Sparrowfeathers?

Ah!

Kyu quickly moves close to them, "You're absolutely right. I came here all the way from afar, from an unknown land called… um…"

His eyes quickly rolls around, trying to figure out a fake name and sees something as an inspiration. He sees an ice cream.

"Isekrim! Yeah, I'm from Isekrim, a hermit land and I am the first one to be in here, looking for information of some sort. I asked people here but none of them gave me answers I wished to hear. Then I thought to myself, maybe, just maybe, this one group called Scattered Bones can help me with this one?"

The siblings quickly become panic, pulling him closer to them, "Wh-what do you want with us?"

That's a bit too easy.

Sparrowfeathers is the merchant side of Scattered Bones, an assassin guild that also act as a mercenary of some sort. They being merchants are pretty much their way of gathering intel on their targets.

"Did you know… anybody calling himself, or her, as a Shepherd or something seraph-ish?"

"W-well… it's a bit pricey… you know?"

Shit… no money…

"Wait a minute, okay?"

Kyu steps away a bit, letting the siblings looking at him, wondering as he searches through his inventory, which is in the form of a pocket that can fill so many things or what people called as hammer space, seeing if he can trade them with something as valuable as whatever that info could have been valued as.

Hm… his pocket is a disgrace of otaku. Why did he carry so many useless item around? In fact, how on earth did the posters of characters of Tales of Zestiria appear inside his pocket in the first place?

Hey, wait a minute.

Thanks, deus ex machina!

"If you do tell me of that, here will be your reward!"

He puts something onto the hand of Felice, whispering at her, "This is a weapon fear by a group of magic swordsman back in my place. It is by far the most advanced weapon people could ever have think of, second to a moon-sized castle that shoots magic that destroy the whole empire. It is called… a lightsaber."

What? You don't think he's gonna pull out those posters, right?

The male merchant grabs the hilt of the weapon, taking a look at it for a while before flicking a switch that creates a blue laser pole out of it, shocking the siblings.

Kyu quickly grabs it and flicks the switch back, having the blade part enters the hilt, "We do not want the soldiers to saw this, right? This could be your trump card, if you tell me everything."

The two look at each other for a while, as they quickly decides to let him know.

Felice responds, "Okay, that's a deal. But please consider this as a grain of salt. Rumors say that there's this one man called himself as the Shepherd somewhere near a mountain at the Rolance Empire. He also called himself the Lord of Calamity for some unknown reason and he has been terrorizing people here and there. Still, not many people alive to tell the tale."

That… pretty sure did not sounds good…

No, it's not.

"Thank you, then. This will be yours. Send Rose my regards."

Kyu waves at them good bye before disappearing from their sights, leaving them shock as they turn toward each other, "He… he knows of our boss's name too? Who is this guy?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, shucks…

The Shepherd is evil? Not just any evil; THE villain himself? This is a serious turn of the event. Not a great situation to be in.

Kyu walks through the town while he is busy with his ear phone, going through a radio as he tries to contact his friends.

But then he quickly stops walking, noticing of something right in front of him, "Erin?"

Indeed, it's Erin, in quite a gaudy white robe, looking around as she quickly takes a turn into an alleyway.

"She's alive?" he wonders, quickly going to chase after her.

But something is stopping his mind while he goes into the alley.

How is she still alive? How is she able to stay out of the now dead HQ? How is she in here, in a different world?

Another answer came up. What is she doing with that girl over there?

Erin is now standing face-to-face toward a female of long, white hair styled in a ponytail and also wearing a loose attire mostly in red and white with a really long sleeve.

The woman is staying away from her, muttering in fear, "I've told you before. No matter what, I shall never submit myself to the Shepherd."

"Why not?" Erin snickers, grinning at her as she moves closer toward her, "You seraphs are the followers of the Shepherd, right? He is practically your god, the only way for you to survive in this cruel world. He will help you eliminate all of humanity."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" the female screams at her, "Sorey is nice man, the nicest of all! He is the Shepherd that cares for both seraphs and humans. The one you spoke of is not Sorey!"

"But he is your Shepherd, and he has been the only Shepherd in this world. As a seraph, it is your duty to be under him, follow all of his wise commands, commencing each without any failures. Besides, he is in search for a flame seraph for his bidding. The last one is too weak. Perhaps only your powers are strong enough for him to use as he please."

Kyu quickly steps forward to the woman's front, facing Erin with his gloved hands, "Erin, what is going on here!?"

What he gets from her is not something he would expect, "You… know of me?"

"What are you talking about? We've met before, back in the IVS's HQ. Remember, the one in the third universe?"

"You're from the HQ? How on earth are you still alive?" she starts mumbling words, looking really confused of his appearance, "Did they made mistakes before?"

But then she snickers, pulling out a whip and strikes the ground menacingly, "Whatever. You are in the way of the One. I am Shepherd Erin Arusel, the progenitor of Zestiria and I have no idea how do you know of me, but whoever is fighting against the One shall be destroyed!"

"The One? What are you talking about!?"

But he did not get any appropriate answer, but instead she tries to whip him, which he deflects by raising his hands for a defensive stance, which in turn creates a crystal short sword in front of him that takes the hit instead.

Erin snickers again, "I have no time for this."

She whips the ground twice as dark clouds appear over the whipped spots. Two snakes appear out of them, having the size of average humans, ready to strike both him and the woman behind him.

"H-Hellions!" the woman shouts in shock, readying herself as she seems prepared to fight.

Erin quickly walks away from there even after being called out by Kyu, "Hey, get back here! I have a lot of questions for you!"

But he knows all too well that she won't do what he ask to. In fact, he somehow felt that she never met him before. More questions just popped up in his head. But no matter. The snakes are about to kill them.

He quickly turns to the woman, "You're Lailah, right? How about we work together for a while. I have a lot to ask of you."

She seems shocked by his words, or even the fact the he can see her, but she just nods, pulling out papers and starts swinging around.

Flames appear and strike the snakes, startling them with Kyu quickly takes this chance, snapping his fingers while putting his right hand toward the direction of one snake. That snake is thrown upward, throwing it off balance, now getting shot once again by Lailah.

The other snake tries to sneak up on her, but Kyu notices it and quickly runs toward it, now wielding a golden sword and goes for a stab right on the snake's throat, making it wriggling in pain and disappears. The snake earlier also disappears thanks to the constant flame by Lailah.

As both of them now feeling safe, she quickly walks close to him, bowing at him, "Thank you for saving me… em…"

"It's Kyu. Kyu Arc."

"You can see me? And you are a human too?"

He nods, "I am from a different world, from an organization called the Iliarde Verse Security. We're pretty much space police."

"We?"

"Oh, yeah. There are more of us around this place. Now, just now I've overheard of you calling the Shepherd a nice person. Is that right?"

She nods eagerly, "He is a best friend of mine. We were in a mission to purge all of the malevolence in this world. But one day I just woke up and found out that the Shepherd, Sorey has been turned into the Lord of Calamity himself. Everything here seems not right anymore."

Kyu seems hesitant, but he tells her anyway, "Lailah, I have a terrible news for you. This is no longer your world."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't know the detail, but I do know that you somehow being placed in here, in this world where everything you know of is just an imagination for you. Like you know of, the Shepherd isn't your friend anymore and now ruling all seraphs, even having all of them outright hating human."

"But… that's impossible! Wh-what is going on!?"

He shrugs, "We were trying to find out the cause of all this. Hey, how about you join us for now? Who knows, maybe we find out something of this occurrence?"

"I…" she looks hesitant, "I don't know…"

"Hey, think about your friends. Maybe we could find out about Mikleo, Edna and Zaveid along the way?"

"H-how did you-?"

"How about it?" he quickly cuts her off, "Join us?"

"S-sure," she nods.

Kyu smiles, pulling out his coms once more, "Guys, I've found someone really interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team is now reunited somewhere at the town's square, as Lucina seems shocked, looking at Lailah intently, "Are you really… Lady of the Lake? The flame seraph, Lailah?"

"Yeah. How did you know of me?" she looks at her, before looking at them all, "How did any of you even see me? Only the Shepherd and his squires are able to see the seraphs and the Hellions."

Kyu sighs, "You don't believe me when I told you that we came from a different world? I'm not kidding, you know?"

"But… that fact is quite preposterous! Even humans with resonance level as high as the Shepherd may unable to see or hear us."

Lucina responds, "It should be because we are not from this world; therefore the rules of this world do not bind onto us."

Kyu turns toward his friends, "Guys, found anything good?"

Sera, Ruby and Mirai look down, feeling disappointed all of the sudden.

"Guys?" What's wrong?" Lucina asks them in a worried tone, "Why are you guys like this?"

Sera mumbles, "Pretty sure it's because of the fact that we have no idea about anything in this world that we can't specifically getting any information whatsoever."

Mira mumbles, "Looking at the edge of buildings are bad ideas for info gathering in the short term. This world is not friendly to non-otaku ninja like me."

Ruby mumbles, "I saw those monsters again and now those people sees me as terrorists, with my awesome weapons are being called out as weapons of mass destruction."

The three slowly walk away from there, as they speak in unison, "We would rather become the reserve party members, staying in the ship as a super emergency backup. Make sure to call us once you've completed your missions…"

And soon, they just disappear from the others' sights.

Both Kyu and Lucina shrug, with Lailah asks them, "Are they going to be fine?"

"They will. They are the heroes of their own worlds. In fact, all of us are," Kyu responds, and then he turns toward Lucina, "Found anything?"

"I heard about the Shepherd near Rolance."

"I heard of that too."

"I also heard how people have been feeling sick once they entered the Volgran Forest. Not to mention an assassin guild is rumoured to set that place as their base of operations."

"Are they talking about the Scattered Bones? Then, Rose is there too?"

"Owh, yeah! She should be there, right?"

"You know her too?" Lailah asks them, looking confused.

Kyu and Lucina see her face, demanding for an answer and quickly regroup closely, whispering as to not have her hear it. She just stares at them, wondering as she even tries to take a peek at what they are doing.

"Should we tell her about Tales of Zestiria?"

"No idea. It does sounds bad. She might felt like her life's a joke or something."

"Maybe if we didn't try to confuse her, or even mentioning stuff beyond spoilers, she won't freak out."

"Yeah, let's try that one."

They quickly break their formation, looking at the seraph with a smile on their face, "Hey, Lailah… we need to tell you of something. Don't crazy on us, okay?"

"Crazy on what?"

And so, they told her of the existence of the game called Tales of Zestiria. They also tells her of how they know what had happened and what will happened in their future adventure, even some plot point of that story.

The reaction they received instead is quite a surprising one.

"You… you meant to say that I- I am a star of a game? That I am a famous person back in your world?" she seems to be blushing hard, holding her cheeks tight with a wide smile on her face, "I-it's embarrassing to think how a lot of people seem to know of myself, voices and all. Oh, wow! Is this what being a celebrity feels like!?"

"I should have known," Kyu mutters as the two just staring at her reacting, "She isn't the elegant, no nonsense type. I always forget this side of her."

"Can't blame you," Lucina responds, "We tend to forget of her real personality."

"So, what now?" Lailah turns toward them, "Should we go somewhere?"

Both Kyu and Lucina gives a thought for a while, with him muttering, "I was thinking about Rolance for the Shepherd, but he is the Lord of Calamity, so that won't be good. Should we go to the forest?"

"Yeah, let's do that," Lucina nods.

Lailah quickly turns around cheerfully, "Then, let us go to the Volgran Forest! I'll show you to the way!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow, what a forest."

Kyu, Lucina and Lailah are now stepping into a really huge forest as their eyes start looking all over the place, especially the two as they seem to be amazed with what they are looking at.

"You two haven't seen a jungle before?" Lailah asks them, looking curious as she responds, "Not really. Not this big."

"Wow, how are we going to find anything in this huge place?"

BOOOM!

"There's the answer," Lucina mutters with the three quickly run toward where the noises came from.

They enter another part of the forest, quickly finding themselves facing toward a wave of dark creatures in just one place.

"The Hellions!" Lailah calls out, "The Hellions are occupying this place! There are too many malevolence here!"

At that moment, they see a group of people clashing with another group of people, seemingly look like a small-scaled war in the forest. And out of those people are the same smoke that covers the Hellions around them.

She quickly mentions, "Of course! One way the Hellions exist are by having a war between humans like this one!"

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" Kyu asks her, but she shakes her head, "Any involvement from anyone won't make the Hellions disappear."

Lucina takes out a bow and quickly fires an arrow onto one wolf, calling out, "Well, I can be so sure that we should at least defend ourselves against these monsters!"

But at that time, Kyu seems to have noticed of something, "Guys, is it me or the sky seems a bit too dark to call it a day?"

"N-no!" Lailah screams with a hint of fear in her tone, "The malevolence… it is too strong here!"

Lucina wonders, looking around the place, "Is it because of the Hellions here or is it because of those people here?"

"I'll say it is both!" Kyu shouts, pulling out a golden sword as he seems ready to fight, "Pretty sure we need to stop this fight."

"How? How are you going to do such a thing?" Lailah looks at him as he replies, "We just need to knock them out. There should be no way for the malevolence to appear out from fainted people, right?"

Lucina also takes out her silver sword, "Then, let us chat no more!"

"Okay!" Lailah pulls out papers, ready to fight as well.

All three of them charge forward into the battlefield, splitting up into three ways as to focus some of them into each of them.

Kyu found himself being chased first, as he quickly stops and face onto the upcoming Hellions, smashing them into oblivion by swiping his right hand or his free hand horizontally to the right, which by doing so ended up creating a huge red sword that slashes a pack of purple wolf, but the disappearance of the front liners only bring more to the front, forcing him to retreat away to the side near a tree as he smashes his left palm onto the ground. At that moment, brown swords appear between them, guarding him as a fence. The Hellions try to charge onto him, and they did break through it, only to be smashed into pieces by him and his golden sword. It is a trap made by him.

Lucina has been shooting arrows all over the place, striking down any purple smoke creatures off away from her, till all of the arrows she is carrying inside of her inventory as of now has been depleted. Even so, she continues to shoot more with her bows, but instead of some additional arrows that came out of nowhere, what she uses as an ammo is her variety of daggers, which can only be used as middle-ranged attacks due to the daggers being heavier than the arrows. Soon she found herself out of daggers to shoot, which she pulls out her Falchion Chroma and uses it as an arrow instead. Miraculously, the sword can be shot like an arrow, able to pierce more enemies straight through. She quickly runs toward the sword and grabs it, engaging in a melee fight against some more of them.

Although being listed as weapons in wikia, Lailah didn't actually use the papers in her hands as actual weapons. She only needs the papers as a way to channel her flame magic more efficiently. This shows as she burns the Hellions just by swinging her papers around, as if she actually hits something using a burning weapon. Even so, that did nothing to weaken her flame artes. Instead, she is able to create more controllable flame powers around her, purifying each of the Hellions as all of them disappears from her sight.

She is then reunited back with the two, with her quickly notices of something, "It is no use! As long as the malevolence is still around in here, the Hellions will always be spawned!"

"Then, we need to stop this fight fast!"

"How?"

"Like I said, just knock them out!"

But before they are able to do anything, the earth rumbles with all three of them loses their balances, falling onto the ground.

"Wow, look at what we have here," a feminine voice is heard, causing Lailah to pull up her face toward the voice first.

The two IVS officers do the same as well, taking a look at two newcomers, walking toward them. A man in white ceremonial-looking attire is standing there, enveloped in the purple smoke as he is followed by a short woman in black revealing clothing.

"S-Sorey!?" Lailah tries to stand up, with a shocking look on her face, "A-and… Symonne…"

"Symonne!?" Lucina stands up in shock, "You mean, the seraph Symonne, The Lord of Calamity's right-hand woman? What is she doing with Sorey?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Sorey _is_ the Lord of Calamity after all. Look at all of those darkness aura coming out of him. Those malevolence seems heavy to me that it is too weird to see that he still did not change into a Hellion."

"Then… It's true…" the flame seraph kneels onto the ground, feeling depressed and despair, "Y-you… have been possessed…"

"Lailah, this is not the time to be in despair right now!" Kyu and Lucina run forward in front of her, covering her up as they face against the two.

Sorey just stands there, grunting as he pulls out a sword, ready for an attack as dark wind flowing around him, hitting them as the wind alone is able to throw them off from her.

"Shepherd, capture her alive. We need a flame sub-lord," Symonne tolds him off as Sorey moves closer and closer.

Lailah wonders, fearing of something, "S-sub-lord? Me?"

"D-don't you mean, prime lord?" Kyu mutters, trying to stand up but find himself too injured to do so, "Lailah is the prime lords for some of the Shepherds before, isn't it?"

"Shepherds before?" Symonne stares at him, looking confused but she just shrugs it off, speaks to them, "I have no idea what did you just spoke of, but you seem to have some knowledge of the seraphs. Still, why else would she be taking the position of the prime lord for the Shepherd when the position itself has been filled?

"Filled?" Lucina realizes the meaning of her words, "You don't mean…?"

"You are not so dumb, after all," she chuckles out loud, "Yes, I am the Shepherd's prime lord, the seraph of illusion. What we need now is the seraph of flame. You should be happy to be selected as my sub-lord."

"Never!" Lailah struggles to stand up while her lips are busy lashing out at the illusory mistress, "The power of both the Shepherds and the seraphs should never be used in the wrong hands."

"Please, how can you be so sure that our hands are the wrong one? Haven't you noticed of all the good things the Shepherds have done to us seraphs? For our entire lives, we are being hunted by the humans, the very creatures that are unable to even feel our presence. We are also in danger of being killed off by the Hellions as well, with most of the Hellions were spawned directly from their malevolence, their negative feelings projected to their surroundings. As a Shepherd, it is his duty to fight for us, the seraphs; a race far better than the humans themselves. Cleansing this world from them will surely doing this world a favour."

"You… want to kill all humanity!?" Kyu sticks his blade into the ground, using the sword as a way to support his weight, "Who are you to judge them?"

Symonne just ignores his words as she turns toward Sorey, smiling at him, "Shepherd, we need her alive. But you can kill the rest. Use me."

Sorey slowly nods without any words out from is lips as he raises his right hand toward the sky. His voice is finally heard when he chants, **"Maties Faraidh!"**

A long jet black three-pronged claw appears around his right hand out of a circular lines as the lines goes through his body. His clothing quickly turns into a more sophisticated dark purple attire, with his hair turns from brown into a lighter brown with a really long ponytail appears behind his head. He is also wearing a white waistband around him and there is another claw in his left hand.

Symonne is no longer on his side, disappears when he changes his appearance.

Lailah is in more shock, even trembles in fear and disbelief with herself mutters, "Un-unbelievable! You… you are able to do an armatization with him too?"

In this very world, armatization is one way for the Shepherds to use the powers of seraphs, absorbing their essence into the Shepherds and combining them both together by chanting out the seraphs' true names. But as far as their knowledge goes, that only works for any seraphs associated with either flame, water, earth or wind.

"I hate to admit this," Lucina mutters with a grin on her face, "That actually looks really cool."

"Isn't it?" Symonne's voice can be heard echoing from Sorey, with him just standing there, not even opening his mouth, "Who could have guessed that there is an armatus for illusion user like me? Or in this case, darkness?"

Sorey now moves closer to her, ready for a strike. Both Kyu and Lucina are powerless as of now, unable to even lift a finger to save Lailah from her doom.

Lailah just close her eyes, accepting whatever will be happening to her.

CHING!

Fortunately for her, a help came in an appearance of a female in pink hair, wearing a black jacket over her pink tunic as she defends Lailah, calling her out, "Don't tell me you are just going to lie down there!?"

"Rose!" she is alerted by her presence.

This also alerted the two visitors from another worlds as they now stand up, jumping right behind Sorey, cornering them as they start striking him down.

But he is too keen to not notice this one, dodging the attack to the side really fast before engaging on a clash with Kyu's sword, locking him.

Rose quickly takes this chance, swiping around with her daggers as soon as gets close to the Shepherd, throwing him away from the clash before calling out a name, "Dezel!"

A male figure in black jacket and black hat with brown gloves on him, also having white hair with green tips, appears into the scene not far from them and shoots out what appears to be on object tied with a rope around his right arm, wrapping around Sorey's right hand, pulling him away as he struggles to face away from him.

Sorey only grunts, wanting to strike onto Kyu, Lucina and Rose but quickly turns toward this newcomer, charging forward as Dezel quickly evades closely, pinning him onto the ground.

"Can you stand up?" Kyu asks her as he helps Lailah onto her feet. She nods at him, "Thank you."

Lucina joins the two, "He is targeting you. It's probably best if you could just stay away from a moment."

"Understood."

The two then join Rose, facing off against Sorey as she notices of them both, "You two aren't from here, right?"

"Well, let's talk later after this," Kyu responds, now pulling out two short white swords in his hands.

"They are in our way, Shepherd," Symonne's voice is heard coming from Sorey, "It's okay to just kill them off. They are just humans after all."

Sorey roars again as he starts running toward them.

Rose takes this chance to step forward, yelling, **"Lukeim Yurlin!"**

The man named Dezel quickly disappears into her, making her appearance changes. She is now sporting a longer blond hair, having a pony tail behind her head. Her clothing turns white, having green lines around it and she is also wearing a large frilly skirt. Behind her are green daggers shaping up like a pair of wings.

"T-The armatus!?" Lailah seems shocked, "S-she can use that without… Sorey?"

Rose charges forward, smashing her daggers toward Sorey as he simply uses his claws to shield himself from her vicious attacks, but left his back vulnerable as Kyu appears behind him, giving him a firm jab right onto his back, forcing him to move forward.

Lucina appears from above, holding a spear as she tries to stab right on top of him, but he quickly dismisses it with his claws, pushing her away. She quickly lets go of the spear, now pulling out her Falchion and throws light waves onto him, making him escape from there.

What he didn't realize is that they are making a trap for him.

 **"Lord of the wind, come divine wings! Swarm the sky!"**

At that very moment, Rose is already up high in the sky, with green knives appears before her and strikes onto the land around him. Some of the knives do hurt him but that's not the point.

 **"Sylphistia!"**

The point is here where all the knives explode, hurting him as he is now down onto the ground.

He is now not moving anymore, as Rose slowly descends onto the ground near him. Kyu and Lucina also join her as they checks him.

He wonders something, "Is it normal for Shepherd to retain his armatus form even after being knocked out?"

He is about to get the answer himself.

Sorey quickly stands up, startling them as they are too shock to even move out of the way as he screams out loud, **"True… Lion's… HOWL!"**

His left hand is charged up with something of dark colour as he goes for a strong punch, resulting in the attack give them a strong wind that pushes them away, far from the battlefield.

Sorey turns his attention toward Lailah, walking toward and forms a bubble around her, trapping her inside.

"No!" Kyu stands up as he runs forward, throwing daggers toward the bubble but the Shepherd moves it away, not letting him having the chance.

He then goes for another punch, making Kyu to stop and gives his own punch. The two fists clash onto each other and the impact flinches Sorey a bit.

He defuses himself with Symonne as she turns toward him, "That's enough, Shepherd. We have a duty to be made."

The two quickly disappears from there, alongside the bubble containing Lailah.

"Damn it!" Kyu screams in anger, "We lost her!"

Lucina puts her hand onto his shoulder, calming him down, "We'll get him next time."

"If we know where to find him."

"When we know where to find him."

Rose calls them out, "Em… who exactly are you two? How are you able to see Lailah?"

She reverts to her original form with Dezel stands beside her, speaks to her, "They appear to be able to see the seraphs without any help."

She seems shocked, "And they are not a Shepherd? How is that even possible?"

Kyu calls her out, "You are Rose, right? The leader of the Scattered Bones?"

"Y-you know me!?"

Lucina sighs, "It appears we are going to have a long talk for this one."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two explain who they are, where they are from and why are they even there as Rose intently listen to them.

She has brought them to the hideout of the assassin guild, Scattered Bones.

"From different worlds?" she finds that hard to believe, "Are you sure you guys aren't knocked on the head or something?"

"Then how about explain to me how we are able to see the seraphs?" Kyu glares at her as she starts to wonder, "Human mostly go as far as listen to the seraphs. Only the Shepherds and the squires may see them. Or someone who grew up with them."

Dezel responds, "Okay, let's say you _can_ see us, how are we able to trust you? You might as well be working with the Hyland."

"Okay, what was that all about?" Lucina springs a question, "Just now an army were attacking your guild. I thought this place is a secret from everyone. In fact, this place should appears as a place for the merchant guild, Sparrowfeathers."

Rose shakes her head, "I have no idea. But from what I learned is that Alisha, the princess of Hyland, are the one that ordered the army to attack us at our own base."

Kyu rubs his head in confusion, wondering of something, "Rose, did you remember your adventure with Sorey and everyone else? The adventure where you go fight the hellions?"

"Of course!" Rose replies, "We even defeated the Lord of Calamity himself before. In fact, from what I remember, Sorey was turned into a seraph and I become the Shepherd after him."

"That could be the reason why you are able to see and even armatize with Dezel," Lucina deduced, "What about you, Dezel. How far did you remember?"

"Not much," he answers her, "I can say that I remember being dead. But then I found myself alive, working side by side with her."

"Different point in time, huh?" Kyu wonders, "Lailah's memory only covers before you defeat the Lord of Calamity. Why did you guys have different memories?"

Lucina quickly jumps in, "Maybe we should focus on saving Lailah instead? Symonne and whoever that girl is must be working together. Whatever they plan to do with Lailah pretty sure won't be a good thing."

Rose mutters, "We don't know where he would be right now."

"You know," Kyu responds, "We have been through investigations before, even asking your people about the rumours of the Shepherds, but so far we can only figure out that he was found near the Rolance Empire. In fact, not just from them. A lot of people have been reporting about seeing him there."

"Then, are you saying that he should have a reason to be there?" Rose asks him.

Lucina nods, "I assume the Shepherd has something to do there, but he need to have a flame sub-lord seraphs for whatever he is there for. I mean, for a human-hating guy, he surely lingers somewhere no human live for a really long time. He probably have been searching for a way to do something without a flame seraph's abilities."

"Or, maybe he has been kidnapping or using other flame seraphs and decide that they are too powerless, and decide to go and find Lailah instead!" Rose speaks up, "Whatever they are doing is must have drained other seraph's powers too much! Lailah might also be drained as well!"

"Then, we should to Rolance next! Kyu turns toward Lucina before turning toward Rose, "Would you join us for this one?"

"Of course!" she nods, smiling at them, "Sorey is my friend, and so is Lailah! I will do anything I could to save him. But where are we going to find him?"

"He's a Lord of Calamity, right? It should be obvious at this point."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The three starts moving out of the forest and toward the outside of Hyland, going into the Rolance's territory as they quickly stop, seeing of something strange in the sky.

"I see a huge purple dome there," Lucian points out toward their west, "That should probably be it, right?"

"Of course!" Rose finally figures it out, "The Lord of Calamity turns everything around him into hellions and everywhere he goes, he is filled with malevolence."

Lucina nods, agreeing her, "True. Even back at the forest we've noticed the air being heavy."

"That's the effect of being near the Lord of Calamity."

Kyu mutters, "Then, we should be in a hurry as of now."

"But that dome is too big. I should be able to track him down," Rose jumps upward, turning into her wind armatus form as she flies high on top of the dome, but she is quickly being struck down by a lightning, shocking the two as they quickly run to her aide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They soon reach a ruin, stopping there with Kyu points out toward the side of the ruin, "Rose!"

They run toward her, helping her and Dezel to stand up as Rose pants a bit, "That Symonne… attacked us…"

"That should be where Sorey is!" Lucina responds, "Can you fight with us?"

"I'll be glad to."

They quickly run into the ruins, which they found themselves being in an opened space; the ruins are all shattered with Sorey and Symonne are standing in the middle of an altar with Lailah being tied up on a monolith. Erin is also there, standing as she just watches her screaming in agony.

The four reach them with Kyu calls them out, "Symonne, Erin, I knew you two are working together!"

"So, what?" Erin snickers, "Did you get any trophy for that? Any achievement? Or whatever Wii gamers called on getting something similar?"

Lucina glares at him, "You know her?"

"Yeah, I saw her back at the academy."

"What!?" she turns back at Erin, "Okay, I am curious about a lot of things here!"

"Too bad," Erin looks away, "I am too busy with her. She is one of the most important essence for the One. They are in need of such power. You will do nothing to disturb my work."

She then turns toward Symonne, "How about you entertain our guest. Show us how useful your powers are."

She nods, walking forward as she readies herself with a staff, "You guys should never be in this place, not when Sorey is around."

"Oh yeah?" Rose snickers, "Well, Sorey is one of our priority, so it's a good thing to have him around. He is our friend. It's obvious that we will save him."

"I won't let you have him," she suddenly turns dark around her, aiming her staff at them, "Not in this world. In this world, he is _my_ friend."

"Okay, that definitely not looking good," Kyu speaks up, "But it is also not a good thing to just let Lailah being held captive just like that."

Lucina turns herself toward the monolith, pulling out her crystal sword, "I'll be doing the opposite of that. You three stay focus on them both."

She runs toward Erin as she notices of her, jumping away with her whip ready.

Kyu, Rose and Dezel are now facing Sorey and Symonne as the dark seraph throws a lot of dark orbs toward them, making them escape from there. But Sorey appears beside Kyu, striking him down with his sword.

Kyu quickly moves his left arm around, having four white swords protruding out from the ground and around Sorey's arm, locking his hand from reaching him. But he quickly smashes it with his own flame technique, start charging toward Kyu.

Dezel shoots out his pendulum toward Symonne as she creates a small water tornado between them to trap his weapon, but this gives enough time for Rose to approach her from behind as she strikes her down with her daggers, but it is not lucky for her that the dark seraph creates an earth dome to protect her.

"Gragh!" she groans out, jumping to the other side, "You are just using an illusion, how come all of your attacks are real!?"

"Illusion?" Symonne chuckles, "Is it really an illusion? Then, how did an illusion even able to kill another seraph?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I killed your blind friend here before."

This shocks her, stopping on her track, "Wait, you remember that moment?"

The moment she spoke of is the moment where Dezel was killed by her back in her own world. She was trapped by Symonne's illusion and the blind seraph did what he could to save her life, even if it's his life to be exchanged.

She grips her weapons hard as she runs forward toward her, ready for an attack. But a huge dark blob quickly appears before Symonne, going forward toward her and engulfing her.

"The history might as well be repeated again," the dark seraph snickers, "After all, dead people should just stay dead."

She turns toward Dezel, seeing how he is reaching toward her, trying to grab her arm. But the blob soon encloses, trapping her. It is too late now.

Nah, not really.

The blob soon breaks as Rose is now in her wind armatus form, shooting her daggers toward her sole enemy as she jumps away from there, "It's impossible!"

"It's not! It's only impossible if you are not fighting against a Shepherd!"

"You… are a Shepherd!?"

"I am!" Rose throws some more daggers toward her, "And so is Sorey!"

She is struck by the attack as she tries defending herself with clones of hers.

At the same time, she is limping toward Sorey, who are still fighting against Kyu and is very adamant on beating him up.

He then notices of her as she tries reaching for him, "Shepherd… take… my powers…"

He nods, grabbing her and quickly absorbs her, turning into his dark armatus form.

He then swipes his left claw onto Kyu as he is defended by Rose quickly. But she is knocked by him instead as Sorey charges toward Kyu, repeatedly trying to strike him down.

"Geez, why is he so adamant on beating me!?"

"Did you ever do anything that pisses him off?"

"I don't know! I just met him back at the forest!"

Sorey smashes his claw onto the ground as Kyu dodges the attack at the last second. He then pulls his hands away from his weapons, charging up his fist as he is ready to strike the enemy down.

Kyu quickly come to notice of the reason behind his action, "You're pissed off because I stopped your fist earlier."

He stands up, ready to fight as he notices of something else, "Wait, that means you can control yourself."

"Then what should we do?"

"Ready your arte. Strike him down when I said so."

"Okay!" Rose flies high, watching the fight from down there.

 **"True… Lion… HOWL!"**

Kyu goes for a punch toward him as well as the two fists clash onto each other, stopping each attacks. He then quickly jumps away from the Shepherd with Rose rains down daggers around him, exploding all of them, **"Sylphistia!"**

With him now being distracted, Kyu jumps onto him, charging his right fist as he seems to be covering the fist itself with small daggers around it.

 **"Hundred Fangs Piercing!"**

He then smashes his fist onto the Shepherd, knocking him out and forcing them to split up.

Erin notices of them as she mutters, "Well, this is bad."

She then turns toward the monolith, with Lailah is no longer screaming and fainting instead.

She shrugs, "It's done. Good thing. I was getting scared of being in here for too long. Definitely need a co-op next time."

She whips Lucina away from her, quickly running away from there.

"Wait!" the princess calls her out, but she walks away in anger, going after Lailah and freeing her instead.

The girl seems weak, needing help of others just to stay awake, but as soon as she sees Sorey lying on the ground, she quickly pushes herself toward him, "Sorey!"

Sorey slowly and struggling in opening his eyes. He then looks around, seeing two unfamiliar faces and three familiar faces, calling the latter instead, "Lailah… Rose… Dezel?"

He quickly sits up straight, looking around the place, "Wh-where am I? Wh-what is this place? Dezel, you are alive?"

"In this world, yes."

"This… world?"

Kyu notices of Symonne sitting far from the reuniting group as he tries to approach her, "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" she looks away, looking down, "If you are going to ask me about that woman, I have no idea who she is. She appeared before me when I first came into this world and promised me that I could become something I want, but I guess that's just a wishful thinking."

She then stands up and walks away from there, disappearing from their sight.

Sorey notices of the unfamiliar faces as he quickly calls them out, "Em… who are you two?"

"Here we go again," Lucina rolls her eyes as she starts explaining things from A to Z.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two with the additional four are now walking toward the Excavarn, now seeing the three reserve members have been sitting outside, basking under the sun.

Ruby is playing with a platform of some sort as she turns to see them, quickly turning excited and run toward them, "Hey, you two! Look what I found!"

Kyu and Lucina try to understand the platform from afar, but quickly shake their heads, "Nope."

"It's a transportation platform! It was finished right before they finished with the Excavarn and it was originally made to create an easy way to send troops to the other world directly from the ship itself. The only problem here is that only three people can use it one travelling at a time. We also need to set this up on every other new worlds we found every single time."

"That's useful," Lucina mutters, nodding, "Just think about all the food we can transport into the ship without need to have it landing here. It is safer and not to mention, a lot more silenced!"

Kyu just chuckles as he turns back toward the four natives of that world, "Well, this is where we part."

"Hey," Sorey calls him out, "How about we join all of you?"

"What?" Kyu and Lucina look surprised.

The Shepherd looks down, clenching his fist, "I can't forgive myself for being fooled by the enemies for so long. I've decided to atone myself by saving this world. Let me help out! That woman you were talking about; we might be able to find out about her and the ways of saving this world AND other worlds as well."

"Going to other worlds, huh?" Rose gives a thought about it, "It should be fun to see how others lived their lives."

He turns toward his team members, looking at them one by one as they just shrug, hoping for him to make the decision instead.

Kyu nods as he turns back toward them, "Welcome to Ginga Luxuria, then! Just so you know, we do need a lot more people in this huge ship. That ship feels like a town already, so we do get bored if there's only five of us."

He signals them to come inside of the ship as all of them enter the place, one by one, giving the new members surprises within.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin appears inside a dark purple-themed place as she sits on a chair, sighing.

A female approaches her, "How are you doing, Seraph?"

"Queen?" Erin sees her as she shrugs, "It's harsh. I have no idea that you spared few people from that world."

"I do?" the female chuckles, "Then, it could be my mistakes then. Sorry about that."

"Don't you mind at all. We at least got the fire essence. We still need a lot more for the One to be filled up."

"True. Good job at what you did there."

Erin nods in pride. She then turns toward the woman, "I would like to make a request."

"Request?"

"I would like to help Hunter in his mission."

"Why?"

"I have a feeling those people are going to come there. I felt intrigued by one of them, almost to the point curiousity."

"I see. Well, you have done a great job. I'd say I don't mind that. Do whatever you want. You deserved it."

"I appreciate that."

The woman called Queen simply walks away from there, soon bathing her face under a sunlight, showing her face as similar to Erin.

 **End chapter.**

 **Next: It's RWBY's time! The team found themselves in a world where Ruby would like to call it 'her past'. They've also found themselves land in a barren world where everybody seems to be hiding underground from the attack of monsters known as Grimm.**

 _LAILAH JOINED YOUR PARTY!_

 _NAME: LAILAH  
SPEC: FLAME-BASED SERAPH  
WEAPON: PAPER_

 _ROSE JOINED YOUR PARTY!_

 _NAME: ROSE  
SPEC: SILENT ASSASSIN / MERCHANT  
WEAPON: DAGGERS X2_

 _DEZEL JOINED YOUR PARTY!_

 _NAME: DEZEL  
SPEC: WIND-BASED SERAPH  
WEAPON: PENDULUM_

 _SOREY JOINED YOUR PARTY_

 _NAME: SOREY  
SPEC: MYSTICAL CHOSEN ONE  
WEAPON: SWORD_

 _ROMANCE SIDEQUEST(S) UNLOCKED!  
These quests can be used to enhance the relationship between two of your party members of opposite genders. Reaching S-rank will receive great prizes!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: MIKLEO!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: ZAVEID!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: EDNA!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: ALISHA DIPHDA!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: SYMONNE!_

 _Increase your rosters by finishing these sidequests!_


	3. Underground Lives

**Underground Lives**

The Excavarn is now entering a new world, going through the bubble that surrounds a piece of the land of whatever that world is.

The groups inside the ship are now looking at the surrounding of this strange new world as they land onto the ground.

Rose is the first one to jump out of the ship, having her eyes all over the place, seeing a city nearby but her attention is at a different place, "Wow that moon looks really creepy."

"Moon?"

Kyu and Ruby, who are the second people down there at the same time, turn their heads toward sky, looking for the moon Rose spoke off, quickly seeing one.

That moon is quite strange to look at. It is a moon that seems to have itself broken some of it into pieces and float nearby it.

Kyu quickly notices of Ruby's expression as she is petrified, staring at the moon intently. Her jaws opened up, staying like that for a while.

He turns back toward the moon, now realizing what world he is right now.

Kyu quickly turns around toward the ship, but now seeing the Excavarn flies high of the ground, "Owh, come on!"

The comms start up, with Lucina's voice is heard from there, "Sorry, but this place is really creepy at night. If you need anything, you can just call us or use that teleportation platform over there."

"DAMN IT, LUCE! YOU ARE SO NOT GONNA BE MY WAIFU!"

"Bye~!"

The line has been cut off, as he sighs, turning toward Ruby, "Are you okay?"

"What's up with her?" Rose asks him as he mutters, "This is her world."

"Wait, she lives here?" she seems shocked, looking around the place one more time.

He nods, "Sort of. I mean, all worlds are practically been turned into a different version, right?"

"Okay, I'm ready!" Ruby suddenly speaks out, turning toward them after slapping her cheeks, "Just got homesick there. So, Rose, welcome to my world. Let's dub this place the World of RWBY."

"Ruby?" Rose mutters in confusion, "Like your name?"

"No, it's spelled as R-W-B-Y, but pronounced like my name."

"Why?"

"That's just how this world is called."

Kyu quickly calls her out, "Ruby, we have a _big_ problem right now."

"How big?" she turns around, now looking upward with Rose, whispers out loud, "This… big?"

In front of them are a huge elephant, towering over them as Kyu mutters, "This is Grimm, right?"

"Grimm?" Rose turns toward him.

"We'll explain to you later," Ruby responds, turning toward Kyu, "Yup, this is that Goliath. What now? Fight or run?"

"What now?" Kyu turns toward her in shock, "I don't know. How about you freeze this thing, silver-eyed warrior?"

"I am sorry if this version of me did not train well enough to actually have the power of ice. As far as I'm concern, that's Weiss's shtick and I am not gonna replace her spot anytime soon."

"She's an ice queen, not an ice-powered huntress!" Kyu slowly moves backward, "Ruby, activate your dog. We are going to make a run from this thing."

She nods, taking off one part of her rod and plants it on the ground with her feet. That part slowly transforms into a robot quad creature as she calls out to them, "Run, now!"

The three quickly turns around and speed up from there, trying to put their distance from the now rampaging giant elephant as it is now getting shot by the robot dog.

"Drei!" Ruby shouts at the dog as the dog seems responded at her words, running back toward her while gunning the now chasing Goliath with its turret on its body.

The black elephant keeps on charging after them as they enter the city, wishing to be saved from it.

But instead the elephant simply charges through the gate with Ruby realizes the place, "This is odd. This place has no huntsman here. Nobody is guarding this place."

Kyu turns while looking at her, "Do you know where this place is?"

"It's…" her eyes look all over the place, "It's Beacon! We are in Beacon Academy!"

"Then you should know this place well, right?"

"Of course! What do you want to do?"

"Use that semblance of yours! Get to the highest building here. We will be doing the running here."

"WE!?" Rose shouts at him, "No way I am gonna let myself being flattened by this monster!"

"We won't! We are just gonna buy us some time!" he responds, turning back toward Ruby, throwing some daggers toward her, "Go!"

She nods as Ruby runs away from the group. She changes her direction toward a tower at the centre of the place and jumps high onto the side of the wall as she throws some daggers along the side of the wall. The daggers soon emits gas that turns the wall's surface into ice.

Ruby slowly turns into a small whirlwind with petals flying around as she runs pass the daggers along the wall. The daggers are no longer at their places as she passes them with new ones appear at the higher level.

She finally turns back into her human self, jumping into a floor above there and pulls out her rod, quickly assembling it into a rifle with a scope and kneels down on the ground, focusing her aim at the Goliath.

"What was that?" Rose sees her action on the wall of the tower as Kyu replies, "That's her semblance."

"Semblance?"

"She can basically moves really fast you won't even see her when she does so. She is the fastest so far in our team. Her eyes are also the best at shooting."

BANG!

He stops, making her do the same as they turn around, seeing the elephant falls slowly onto the buildings nearby, collapsing together with them, turning those into rubbles.

"That's overkill," he mutters, looking at the giant, "Didn't know she could do that."

"Who are you guys?"

They turn around, seeing a girl in red and black dress as she seems shocked, looking at the two before turning toward the giant, "Who did that? What was that light?"

"What light?" Rose turns toward Kyu as he mutters, "It's Ruby. She shot that thing with a powerful beam that is so fast, it happened before you can hear it."

Ruby appears nearby, looking exhausted as she mutters, "That shot took a lot of my Aura. Let's get out of here. That shot attracted the attentions of more Grimms."

She then notices the girl as she is petrified once more, "You… are…"

Kyu looks at Ruby and then toward the girl and turn back at her before turning back at the girl.

"Girls, let's get out of here. Red," he points out toward the girl, startling her, "Do you know a place we can hide?"

"Y-yeah!" she nods, running away from there, "Follow me."

Kyu grabs Ruby by her back and runs away with Rose, following the girl from behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She brings them till they reach a gate as she pulls it open, letting all of them to enter the place and closes it back from inside.

"Where have you been?" a raven-haired man in white clothing and a weapon behind his back appears out of a tunnel, moving toward them as he approaches her, "Didn't I told you to stay put in here and only going out with a team?"

"I'm sorry, uncle Qrow…" the girl looks down onto the ground, "I just…"

"I know you are looking for your friends, but this isn't the way you should do it. You are just going to endanger yourself if you keep putting yourself in harm's way."

He quickly takes notice of the three newcomers, standing up toward them, "Now, who are you three? Which factions are you belong to?"

"Faction?" Rose and Kyu turns confused, staring toward Ruby.

She is also confused and has no idea what she should even be doing, "Em… we… do not belong to anybody."

"Rogues? What are you three doing here in Beacon then?"

"Ozpin!" Kyu points out, "We are looking for Ozpin! Is he… here?"

"Ozpin, huh?" the man glares right toward them, especially toward Ruby, staring at them for a really long time before deciding to move away, "Follow me."

He then points his finger toward the girl, "You stay here. Do not get out of there again."

The girl just walks away from there, silenced as she disappears from their sight.

The man brings them through a settlement underground, with so many people gather there as if this place is their own home. Something must have happened that their homes are not the city outside.

They soon enters a small building located far near a wall, opposite to where the gate is.

The man speaks up to another man in one room, sitting on a desk as he is sipping a coffee, "Ozpin, a group of strange people is looking for you."

"Bring them in, Qrow," he calmly responds as he takes another sip.

The three enters the room as Qrow closes the door, standing near it and leans himself against the wall.

The man on the desk's first sight is onto Ruby, looking shock, "Summer? No… Sorry for my manners. You reminded me of someone I knew."

"I reminded you of my mom?" Ruby asks him, wondering as she looks at him, wondering for an answer.

Ozpin quickly stands up, unable to contain the shock, "Your… mom?"

"Strange," Qrow follows him, now walking toward her and tries to take a look at her face even closer, "I do not know Summer has another daughter. That girl with you just now _is_ her daughter. Though, you do look like her. Or perhaps…"

His eyes widen, taking a step back as he finally realizes something.

Ozpin mutters, calming himself up, "You are Ruby…"

Ruby smiles, looking at the two men, "Hi, uncle Qrow, professor…" she then turns toward the door, "Little me."

Kyu notcies something and pulls up the door, causing the girl from before to fall into the room.

She quickly sits up straight, trying to laugh it off, "Sorry... I just… I saw her killed a Goliath with a single shot outside."

"A Goliath?" Qrow turns back toward Ruby, "That's impossible. Even the most experienced huntsman won't be able to kill that thing single-handedly, let alone with a single shot."

"I guess I… have grown… better now," she shrugs, smiling childishly like a child who just made a small mistake, "I guess…"

Ozpin speaks up, "Ruby, close the door."

Both Ruby and the girl quickly turn toward the door, closing it together before realizing each other's actions.

The girl shows a sign of startling, "Wow, I guess… you are the bigger version of me…"

Ozpin, already sat on his chair, speaks up to her, "Older Ruby, how about you and your friends try and explain to us three?"

The explanation begins. They told them of their involvement with the IVS, the moment they were forced to leave the World of IVS and a little of the adventure in the World of Zestiria, even about the whole people-woke-up-in-a-different-life situation. It seems just like the seraph Zenrus, Ozpin is well aware of the existence of IVS.

"Different worlds, huh?" Qrow mutters, "It sounds a bit too farfetched if you ask me. But I guess I had to believe in that explanation. So, are you from a different world too?"

Ruby nods, "I am not from here. In my world, all huntsmen and the White Fang had put our differences aside after a long war and decide to purge every single one the Grimm until there is no more. I myself joined the alliances of all four kingdoms in the last war against the remaining of the Grimm."

"Sounds like a happy ending to me. Does it work?"

Ruby suddenly stops smiling as she looks away, "Kinda… technically…"

She quickly changes the topic, "What about this world? Why is everyone lives underground, inside a tunnel?"

"Not a tunnel," Qrow corrects her, "Tunnels. All four kingdoms have been filled with Grimms that the only safe place for humans and Faunus to live is under the ground itself. We made tunnels over tunnels and made it our temporary settlements. There are times when White Fang exposed one and let us being ambushed by the Grimms."

Ozpin continues, "We are trying to find a way to counter the White Fang, but so far we have been fully occupied by the Grimms themselves."

Rose asks him, "Not even a single plan?"

Qrow responds, "We do caught a figure of the White Fang. But she refuses to cooperate and keeps on saying that she has nothing to do with them."

"Can we meet her?" Kyu asks him, "Maybe older Ruby over here knows exactly what button to push onto her so that she could spill the bean."

Ruby glares at him, annoyed, "Are you seriously turning me into the interrogator here? You know that's not my specialty, right?"

"True, but we don't have Mirai or Sera by our side. Besides, this is an alternate version of your world. You might know who that person that got caught is."

"Fine…" Ruby sighs as she turns toward her uncle, "Bring us there, old man!"

"I don't know how old am I back in your time, but right now I am not that old," Qrow walks away from there, leading them as the three, Ozpin and even younger Ruby follows him closely.

As they are moving toward one place, the youngest of them all springs a question toward Ruby, "Say, how do you defeated that Goliath? I saw what happened earlier. There's a huge light coming toward that thing and then a bang sound followed! How is that possible?"

Ruby chuckles, pulling out her rod, "This is not just any rod. This is Moonlight Rose, an upgraded form of Crescent Rose. It can be used as a staff, a scythe, a spear, a pair of gauntlets, a sniper rifle and an unmanned robot dog with Gatling guns!"

"All that in that skinny-looking stick!?" the younger one has her eyes sparkling with admiration, "How do you put all that together?"

"Well, thanks to IVS's special laboratory with awesome technologies, this is the fruit of my creation!"

Kyu turns toward her, looking for an answer, "But you had that before you joined the IVS. I remember seeing you used that before we are even a team."

"That's because back in my world, I met with an officer of IVs who told me about the organization itself. We're besties, you know?"

"Your besties is not Weiss? But people ship you two together."

"People also ship me with a lot of people. Also, ship means romance. Get your dictionary together."

She is suddenly being reminded of something, "Ah, that reminds me," she turns toward her younger self, "How is Team RWBY?"

"It's… no more…"

Ruby is silenced, "Wh-what happened?"

Qrow responds, "Weiss is now the student of Atlas. Her father is making sure she is close to the family. Blake has been missing ever since the Grimm starts pouring in. And Yang… well, Yang is still looking for her mother, of course."

Ruby is hesitant to ask another question, but Kyu taps her shoulder, signalling to not worry about the outcome as she nods, looking back at Qrow, "Team JNPR? Pyrrha?"

The younger one mutters, "It was Cinder. She killed Pyrrha…"

Ruby turns toward her in shock, "She's dead here too?"

"She's not kid. You're dreaming," Qrow stares toward little Ruby, "But you can considered her dead."

"Why?" Ruby wonders, demand for the answer, "Why is that? What happened to her?"

"No idea. We had an encounter with White Fang before. The next thing happened is that Pyrrha tried to save everyone with her semblance but now she is a lifeless body. She can still move, walk but not eating. She is basically a lifeless corpse walking around the place, not interacting with anybody. Nobody knows what happened there, and nobody has any idea what it could even be."

"We're here," Ozpin reminds them as they stopped in front of a metal vault as he signals a group of guards there to open the gate.

The three quickly sees a woman in red dress being held captive in there, having both of her hands tied up with shackles behind her back. The woman has raven hair that hides one eye from public's eyes. Bruises are all over her skin. She seems to be sleeping.

"Cinder Fall…" Ruby mutters as she moves closer to the cell, looking closely at her.

She finally sees something shocking as she speaks up to her, "Amber is red…"

The woman, Cinder hears her words as she raises her head, looking at her as she mutters, "But not that red…?"

"Oh my god!" Ruby seems half-shocked and half-saddened as she pushes herself close to the prison, "It's you! It's Cinder! A-are you alright!? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Cinder carves a smile on her face, "Ruby, is that you? That uniform… You are a part of IVS too? That's incredible. You should've called me."

Ruby turns toward Qrow, demanding him, "Release her! She's on our side!"

"What are you talking about?" he seems dumbfounded, "She is the leader of White Fang. She is the one that brings in Grimm into the city. She is a dangerous villain."

Young Ruby moves close to her adult self, "Is she… your bestie?"

"She is! She is the one I was talking about! She's not from this world! She is just another huntress back in her world!"

Cinder mutters, "Don't bother, Ru. I've told them many times. None of them believed in my words."

"Calm down, Ruby," Kyu mutters, "Shouting out loud won't solve this matter. Her face bears similarities to a villain with the same name. Of course she would be in jail."

Ozpin speaks up, "I see that we might have mistaken her for that. But, for the sake of peace in here, I can only ask to not torture her for information anymore. That I can promise you."

"Can I do anything to help?" Ruby wonders, looking at them.

Cinder quickly speaks up, "There's another Cinder Fall. I don't know how, but when I woke up, I found myself sleeping close to a lot of Grimms somewhere in Mistral. There I saw Cinder and a man I did not recognized of is conversing to each other. I was busy running away from there, so I don't hear anything they are saying."

"Another Cinder, Mistral. Got it. I'll be going there and capture her. They will have no choice but to let you go."

"It's too dangerous! How about calling for reinforcement if you want to do so? Call other IVF members!"

"Cinder," Kyu turns toward her, "IVF is no more. Me, Ruby and our other three rookies are the only one survived. That world, and other two IVS HQs have been destroyed by an enemy. We are looking for them right now."

"IVS… is no more…? No…" she looks down, sobbing as she whispers to herself, "My friends… they are… gone?"

Ruby turns toward Kyu and Rose as she speaks up to them, "Let's go. We have a villain to catch."

As the three walk out of there, Qrow calls them out, "Wait, it's too dangerous for three people to go there. If what she said is true, you will have to face hundreds of Grimms there. It's a suicide mission."

"Don't worry, uncle Qrow. I am a silver-eyed warrior after all. I froze a dragon once."

They quickly run out of there, moving close to the gate.

But then they sees young Ruby standing there, looking at them.

Rose is shocked to see her, "Where did she came from? Isn't she's with us before?"

Kyu mutters, "She must have used her semblance to get here before we do."

The older Ruby moves close to her, "That look… you were hoping to join us to find your friends, right?"

She nods, "I have been doing this for days; sneaking out and search for clues about their whereabouts. Yang is in Mistral right now. And so is Blake. I also heard that Atlas will be going a full-scale assault onto the Grimms there."

"Meaning Weiss will be there," Ruby mutters, "You were hoping to reunite Team RWBY?"

She nods again.

Ruby moves close to her, "Okay, but with one condition. The name Ruby's mine. We will be calling you Red."

"Why not Rose?" Kyu wonders.

Rose raises her hand, "I'm right here, you know."

"Deal," Red nods once more as Ruby signals her to join them as they quickly walk out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Excavarn, the remainder of the groups are hanging out at the bridge, sitting there as they are enjoying the sight of the moon right outside the window.

Lailah speaks up, looking at the moon, "That thing looks incredible. Whoever made that moon to look like that must be really strong."

Sera responds, "Nobody knows why or how that moon even looked like that, but it looks cool."

All of them nod their heads.

BLING!

"What was that?" Sorey wonders as Sera simply responds, "We just got a message."

"A message?" Lucina turns toward her, "Who would give us a message?"

Mirai appears out of a shadow as he reaches to where the message is received, looking at the monitor for a while as he walks away from there, "A spam."

"A spam, really?"

Dissatisfied, Lucina jumps off from her chair as she rushes toward the console, "A darkness can never be forgotten but a light almost never existed? No sender. What kind of cryptic message is this?"

"A spam," Mirai mutters once more as she turns toward him, pissed, "We are in the middle of nowhere. The city down there looks abandoned. How is it even possible for it to be a spam, right here, right now?"

He just shrugs as he walks away.

A lighter noise of an alarm is suddenly being heard as Sera jumps off her fett from the desk and checks the computer in front of her, "Somebody is in trouble. There's also a weird particle fragment. Something that isn't originated in this world is right here."

Lucina walks away from there, "I'll be checking it out. Anybody want to follow me in this one?"

Mirai appears again, this time, standing right next to her, "This night is a deep one. My shadow is stronger here."

Dezel jumps off as he moves close to her, "I'll be going too."

"Are you sure?" Lucina glares at him, "Without Sorey or Rose around, you can't use the armatus."

"I don't need it anyway."

"Sure…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The new team of three now appears on the same platform they have set up previously with Lucina is holding a tracker in a form of a phone-sized device as she mumbles, looking at the map appears on the screen, "This signal is quite strong."

She then points toward the southwest, "We should go here."

The three proceed with their adventure as they finally stops near a bush near a forest, peeking through as they sees a girl in brown is running away from two people; a man in grey and a woman in green.

Dezel mutters, looking at the two, "Should we help her?"

Lucina mutters, "We should assess the situation first. We see nothing near the forest, so it could be anything there."

"I'll go," Dezel jumps high and disappears only to reappears on the other side of her eyes, far from the scene as he enters the forest.

The two continues watching them as she suddenly realizes something, "Mirai, you watched RWBY, right?"

"I just finished Volume 1. It was great."

"You're useless. But you know who that girl is right? She appeared in Volume 1."

"No."

"Still useless. She is Ruby's friend, Velvet Scarlatina. It's her bunny ears that give it away."

He turns toward her, still looking stoic, "Which Ruby?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our Ruby or Ruby from the series?"

"Is there any difference?"

"Yes. The latter is from this world. Our Ruby is from… her world."

"My god, you don't know? Our Ruby IS Ruby Rose from the series."

"She looks a lot bigger."

"People grows up!"

"Who's there!?"

Their voices attract the attention of the two chasers, looking around in cautious while Velvet is standing away from them, holding something in her hand.

"Do something!" Lucina calls Mirai out as he quickly makes a hand seal.

Small circles appear around the two as black tentacles shot out from there, forcing the two to jump away from them. At that moment Lucina jumps out of the bush, throwing a rock with her bare hand toward the girl in green as she narrowly dodges the throw.

The man then jumps onto her, proceed to give her a kick but Lucina pulls out her bladeless Falchion Chroma, putting the hole in front of his feet as he pushes it through the hole. Something clamps onto his feet as she pulls the sword away from him, completely ripped off his feet away from him as he screams in pain.

"Sorry, Mercury Black, but I didn't know you actually feel pain from the robotic leg…?"

She pulls the sword close to her as she realizes something, "What the… that's a real leg? Wait, you don't have a robot leg?"

"It hurts, damn it!" Mercury tries to stand up with the green girl helped her out, running away from there.

Lucina just stare at the leg as she mutters, "Whelp, didn't know I'm the reason he became legless."

The two approaches Velvet as she asks them, "A-are you two from Beacon?"

"No," she shakes her head, "But our friends might have been at Beacon right now. What's that in your hand?"

Velvet shows them a scroll within her hand as she mutters, "We've retrieved this from our enemy. Please, you've got to save my friends. They are in danger right now!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, let's have a rest right here!"

Ruby announces as all four of them stops on track, finding themselves resting in a jungle.

She quickly turns toward Rose and Kyu, "If we didn't find some form of transportation soon, we are going to finish this one in days. Mistral is really far ahead."

"I know," Kyu takes a deep breathe first, "But I don't know a silent way to travel around the Remnant, attracting bunch of Grimms. Then again, I am not a citizen here. But you are."

Ruby looks down, "You're right…"

She then turns toward Red, who sits silently, brandishing her red folded weapon slowly.

"Hey," she moves and sits close to her, "You're alright?"

She nods slowly, looking back at her weapon.

"You said you remember seeing Pyrrha dead back then. May I know the detail?"

Red quickly shakes her head, "It's nothing. It's just a childish dream…"

"Does it feel real?"

She turns toward her older self, wondering if she has something to say.

And she did, "Tell me if I'm correct. You remember seeing Cinder killed Pyrrha at the tower in Beacon. At that time, White Fang has infiltrated the place during Vytal festival that resulted in Grimm pouring into the city."

"H-how did you…"

"Have you gone to Haven yet?"

"No," she shakes her head, confused, "Last thing I remember is… that tower… Sorry, that's just a dream, right? It's weird how detailed it is…"

"That's not a dream. That's your memory."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Kyu and Rose joins them as the former speaks up to her, "You see, you and this older you are both from different worlds with different histories. There are a lot of worlds out there with different settings appear to have different versions of them, having different histories. But that's what it used to be."

Ruby continues, "One day all worlds just… disappear. One new timeline appears out of nowhere and some of the citizens seem to have come from those disappeared worlds. Like Cinder back in the tunnel; someone who is completely different than the one we both knows of. Or you, taken directly from before the epilogue of RWBY Volume 3."

Red is confused with that last part, but she decides to ignore her. She must have known a lot more than herself.

The older one continues, "I can tell that this happens to other members of Team RWBY, or everyone else. Just like you, Yang, Weiss and Blake must have been confused that they set themselves out there in search for answers rather than returning to Beacon."

She looks down again. Maybe she was right, but it is really hard to meet up as a team first? They are a team, right? They did a lot of stuff together before. Why separate now?

Rose suddenly speaks up, "What about you?"

She refers toward Ruby, "I saw that face you made when you talked about your world earlier. Is there anything wrong?"

"It's just… things didn't go so well back in my world."

Red is shocked, "But you said that you've completely defeated the Grimm?"

"I lied. It's a completely bittersweet ending."

"What do you mean?"

"Team RWBY has already been disbanded before the final war even started. It was during one mission we had together with others. We were to infiltrate the White Fang's HQ to capture both Cinder and Adam Taurus, the leader of White Fang. At that time, the whole huntsman-White Fang truce is still not around yet. We lost… I lost… all three of RWBY. We killed those two, but there are just so many casualties."

"That's when I met the friendlier Cinder. I distrust her first, but she is the one trying so hard in making friend with me. It's ironic how I tried to do the same with Weiss before."

"We also found the true origin of the Grimm and the way to completely extinct them all."

"But then I came to a realization that if all Grimm is dead, then huntsmen and huntresses are not needed anymore. Cinder than told me about IVS and asked me to join them if I were to keep on fighting. That's how I'm right here right now."

"You… got it a lot worse…" Red mumbles, hearing her story.

A roar is heard from the distance as she quickly stands, looking toward one direction as she pulls up her weapon and running toward one direction, "I'll go check it out!"

Rose joins her, "No offense, Ruby, but she is still a child."

"Point taken."

With the two no longer around them, Kyu moves closer toward her, whispering at her, "You didn't tell them about _that_."

She just smiles at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red climbs onto a tree, reaching its peak as she quickly scans for the noise with her scope, looking around as she searches for the source.

She quickly sees the giant elephant roaming far from there as she sighs in relief, putting her weapon away.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Rose appears beside her as she shakes her head.

Red is about to move away but quickly takes notice of something far ahead, "Nevermore."

"Where?" Rose quickly looks around, "That bird?"

She points her finger toward one direction where a huge black bird is flying on the sky, circling around the place.

Red quickly takes a look through her scope of the occasion in the location and decides to jump off the tree and runs straight ahead, "Rose, call everyone else! I'll be there first!"

"Wait!" Rose calls her out, but she has already disappears in a blur of petals.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A group of robotic soldiers are engaging in a combat against the Grimms, and by the looks of it they are currently being outnumbered by the black creatures.

Among the group are three different people; a man and two women, all are wearing similar-looking white uniforms and all are fighting for their lives.

The only man of that place is using a revolver to shoot down any incoming enemies, putting them off from all over the angle with no trouble at all and any of the black beasts ever think of approaching him, he only needs to smack them with the holder of the gun.

The oldest female there fights with a sword of her own. She seems to be a really agile fighter; a speedster as she runs around the place, stabbing through some of them with ease. Even in that speed, she seems to have no problem of stopping instantly before moving around again. She also created white birds all around her that strikes down any nearby oncoming enemies.

The smallest and the youngest one doesn't seem to hold too well. She herself is not a bad fighter, using glyphs that gave off variety of effects while stabbing with her rapier. But she seems to have been exhausted that she becomes slower and slower in her movement.

She then realizes a giant scorpion is reaching her and is about to hit her with its stinger, only to have its tail cut off by Red and her giant schyte.

"Ruby!" the young one calls her out as she runs near the girl in white, "Weiss, it's great to finally see you again!"

"What are you doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be hiding at Beacon like everyone else?"

"I wanted to search for everyone! For team RWBY!"

"Alone?"

"She's not alone."

A huge and long white sword appears smashing through a bear and deep into the ground. Rose, Ruby and Kyu jump onto the hilt, sliding down toward where the blade and the ground connect, joining the fight.

The blade disappears as Kyu starts swinging around as he runs forward, creating more white swords that plunge into the Grimms nearby the four.

Rose approaches Red, looking mad at her, "Kid, you _do not_ do that again, okay? That was really dangerous!"

Red just smiles sheepishly.

Ruby stand close to the man, speaking up to him, "General Ironwood, let us help you survive this."

The man nods, "A help is appreciated."

Rose charges forward toward one direction, running fast as she slashes the creatures all around her with her dagger. She then stops and jumps above a huge scorpion, cutting its tail off and lands on a wolf, stabbing its head.

Kyu stabs his sword onto the ground and creates two white short swords within his hands, running forward and throws them away from him, hitting one on each sides. He then jumps high and creates a large sword, stabbing it into a group of wolves deep into them. He calls out the sword he left before as the sword flies toward him, cutting other creatures along the way till it reaches him.

Red pulls out her red scythe and stabs the blade into the ground, using it as a base as she starts shooting the one at the front, keeping them from getting close. She finally pulls it out once she is satisfied and runs forward, spinning the weapon around and cuts each of the Grimm she sees.

She then turns to see her older self slowly walks toward the bigger Grimms, looking calm as she holds her pole tightly. She then starts spinning around, smacking the end of the pole with her stick. She then breaks the stick into two and puts one onto the ground, forming itself into its dog form and starts biting through different groups. The other half breaks into another halves and appears as gloves that she wears as she punches her way through the Grimms. She then combines the two together again, creating a small laser scythe and jumps onto the nearest bird, striking it onto its head. The dog jumps back at her and turning into the lower half of her weapon as she pulls it through, cutting the bird off.

Red just watches everything happened from the side with an excitement that she couldn't help but showed, "That. Was. Awesome! Future me is awesome!"

"What did you just said?" Weiss stares at her looking confused.

The group reunites as Kyu points out, "We should probably get away from here. This place seems to be attracting Grimms here."

"Understood," Ironwood nods as they run away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They finally stop somewhere. Still in the forest, but at least far from the wreckage.

Rose looks all over the place as she turns back at them, "The coast is clear."

"Great," Kyu responds as he turns his face toward Ironwood, "Are you guys going to Beacon?"

"We are. May I know who am I speaking to right now?"

"Sorry about that. I am Kyu Aranzo, Special Officer of the Iliarde Verse Security."

Ruby turns toward him, "Wait, we're special now?"

Ironwood seems unimpressed, "The IVS?"

The older female besides him approaches him, "Sir, do you know these people?"

He nods, "IVS is a security organization from a different world. It sounds farfetched but that is the truth. I take it that your appearances here means that you have a mission here in Remnant."

"Correct. We are on our way to Mistral."

"Mistral?" the female questions them, "That place is infested with Grimms right now. What could you possibly be looking for there?"

"A wanted person of some sort. We have all the right to believe that person is working together with any shady people currently living in there right now."

"I see," Ironwood mutters, "Good luck on your mission. We shall move on right now."

Ruby approaches Weiss and Red and waves at the former, "Hey, Weiss. I am Ruby Rose, from the future."

"Y-you what!?"

Weiss is in a panic mode with Red smiles at her, "We are looking for the rest of Team RWBY."

"Do you even know where they are right now?"

"No…"

"Then you might as well brings me along with you. What could possibly a child and her… adult self do?"

Ruby shrugs, "I'm not sure about that. We don't have good foods or even good living conditions right now, so you're not gonna like this journey. Just follow General Ironwood and your sister and you'll be fine."

"I am Weiss Schnee. I can take care of myself."

"I'm not sure you can hunt for foods."

"There aren't exactly anything to hunt either," Rose responds, "Those Grimm creatures… they just dissolved just like that."

"Of course they are! You must be an amateur to think they are gonna stick around like corpses."

"What was that!?"

"Calm down, you two!" Ruby tries to calm them down, "Weiss, Rose came from a different world. In her world there are no Grimms to be fear of. But I can say that she is a way better survivalist than you are."

"Fine!" Weiss seems angered at this point, "Don't regret your decision of not bringing me along!"

She walks away from there, joining Ironwood and the female that could have been her sister Ruby mentioned earlier. She turns to see Red before presume walking.

Red turns toward her older self, "Why don't you bring her along!? She is a friend, is she not?"

Ruby shakes her head, "I can't possibly endangering a friend, not again. Besides, she has a better life here, with her sister around. What we need to do now is to confirm that both Blake and Yang is fine, okay."

Red looks down, walking away as she joins them in their journey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dezel is slowly lurking around the three, silently watching as he sees a group walks through the forest, accompanied by a huge group of Grimms. He can see how among them are a small group of hostages, forced to follow them while being tied up with chains.

He quickly disappears, only to reappear nearby where Lucina, Mirai and Velvet is.

The team leader quickly turns toward him, "So?"

"Strange looking people up ahead. They have people tied up with them. They also have those black beasts with them."

"Grimms with humans? That is strange."

Velvet quickly responds, "It was the White Fang. They attacked us when we were on a mission. They must have been captured by them!"

Lucina sighs, scratching her head, "This is the part where I wished Robin is here… Mirai, how many people can you handle?"

Mirai silently mutters, "Silently, could have been a lot. Up front, don't count on it."

"Then we need a distraction," she turns toward Velvet, "If only a giant robot is considered as a weapon for you…"

The rabbit girl seems confused looking at her.

Lucina quickly points out toward Dezel, "Did you see him?"

She nods, still confused.

"Not good. This place doesn't have the whole seraph-is-invisible here."

She gives a deep thought as she finally mutters, "If we can find a way to free those people, they could have helped us in this fight. What we need is a distraction."

She quickly turns around, looking for something when she stops, "Ah, I know how."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Seraph. Remind me why are you helping me out?"

Both the seraph Erin and a man wearing similar clothing like her are leading the group of masked people and the black creatures toward one direction.

"I've finished my mission already. You know how bored a lady can get, right, Hunter?"

Hunter simply looks away, muttering, "Just don't be a hindrance to me. I would appreciate it if you just stay out of my way."

"Owh, you know I can't do that. I'm a seraph. I need to help people to feel good about myself."

"Sure."

Among the hostages, a blonde man is trying to whisper toward a raven-haired man, "Do you have any idea now, Ren?"

"I don't think so, Jaune," the man responds, not looking at him as a way of not being noticed by others, "We don't have our weapons right now. We will only harm ourselves if we try to escape."

"If only Pyrrha…" he stops midway, turning his head toward a red-headed girl.

She walks among the hostages, but unlike most of them, she did not move her head around and being cautious for any opportunities. She instead just stands there, looking empty as she is.

Back to the two, Hunter looks toward the hostages as he mutters, "I don't think we should be overkilling this. We only need that redhead."

"I know, but this is just a preventive measure. Remember those IVS I talked about? They might have an impression of us needing someone here. They saw me doing that before."

"They don't know what we are doing."

"Better be safe than sorry."

"Cute for you to say that."

"Aww~, are you flirting me?" Erin turns to look at him with a certain type of eyes.

Hunter quickly looks away, "No, that's disgusting."

With his face turned away, he notices something up in the sky as he stops, calling out to them all, "INCOMING!"

BOOOOM!

The ground shakes up with the group now no longer within the same line. The Grimms scream out, going berserk and moves all over the place and the masked people tries to stand up, holding their weapons.

A shadow moves past the confusion, reaching toward the hostages with Mirai pops out of the ground, throwing shuriken toward all over the chains, breaking them away from each other,

Dezel and Lucina appears from behind, already killed some of the masked people as they throw a box toward them as the latter speaks to them all, "Arms up. We are about to have a fight."

They quickly scatter around, reaching their enemies on an all-out war.

Velvet enters the scene, seeing a big guy and a smaller female in brown as she rushes toward them, "Coco, Yatsuhashi, you guys are safe!"

The girl named Coco quickly blurts out a question, "Velvet, why are you still here?"

"I can't just leave you guys alone."

"Who are these people you brought with?"

"I don't know, but they saved me."

Lucina sees Erin and quickly rushes toward her, going for a stab as she quickly rolls away from the blade, saving herself and stands up straight.

She seems both shocked and angered, "You again!?"

"That's my question!" Lucina screams out toward her, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't need to know everything, you rat! You almost cost me my mission before!"

"If you don't intend to tell us anything, then I only need to make you do the opposite!"

She is about to reach her, but a shot nearly hits her feet, making her halting her movement as she sees Hunter is now joining the team.

He turns toward Erin, "Seraph, do you need a hand?"

"I would like to say no, but she is tough."

"A help then."

Hunter charges forward, trying to hit Lucina with attacks made with twin daggers. His attacks has little strength compared to hers, but it is way faster than she is. This pretty much causes problems for her as she is forced to stay on defensive while trying to catch up to his speed. Not to mention, she is wielding a medium-weighted weapon, not good against double weapons at once.

But luckily she has a team she can put a trust on.

A shadow appears between them with Mirai standing up toward Hunter, trying to slash around with black short sword that quickly dissipates into nothingness as he pulls out a huge shuriken that spins around really fast, acting as a shield.

This forces Hunter to jump away, reuniting with Seraph and quickly notices of something, "When did you grabbed her?"

"When you were busy," Erin mutters, holding tight onto a knocked out Pyrrha as she asks him, "Where to now?"

"Mistral."

"Then, I shall make my escape."

She quickly disappears from there, along with the girl as Lucina tries to chase after her.

But Hunter quickly points out his knives and spins it around into a gun, shooting toward her track and combines them together, acting as an RPG and creates a huge smoke after an explosion was done as he is no longer in place.

"P-Pyrrha!" Jaune appears from the side, calling out the name of the kidnapped damsel.

He turns toward Lucina, "Wh-where is she!? Where is Pyrrha!?"

"Mistral. That's what I heard from those two."

He quickly runs away into one direction, with Ren follows closely from behind, "Jaune, wait!"

Lucina sighs, turning toward Velvet and her friends, "You guys go back to Beacon first. We'll be chasing after them. Tell anybody there that we are going to Mistral, just in case."

She, Dezel and Mirai goes to chase after the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three finally able to catch up with the two boys as they stopped near him, looking at how the blonde one wasted his time screaming a girl's name out loud toward the raining sky.

"Do you even know how to get to Mistral?" Lucina asks them as only Ren turns toward them, shaking his head.

The blonde one stomps his fist repeatedly onto the ground, muttering out loud, "Not this again! I've lost her again and again and again! I thought the sight of her being dead is finally over… that she has been revived…"

"Dead?" the word peaks up her interest.

Ren responds, "Jaune seems to have a nightmare of our friend, Pyrrha being dead. She is not dead, she's just not herself anymore."

The blonde turns toward him, shouting, "It's the truth! There is no way that could be a nightmare! I remember it very well! I can feel the kiss she gave to me, right before sending me away with a locker! It's still in my mind up to this day!"

"Jaune, you know that never happened. She's simply not a talkative person anymore. She's traumatized by the last attack by the White Fang and the Grimms."

The only female there approaches Jaune, speaking up to him, "You're right. She's dead before. Or rather, you were there during the time of her death."

He turns toward, "Wh-who are you?"

"We are from a team called Iliarde Verse Security."

"Never heard of you guys," Ren responds as she mutters, "That's because we're not supposed to be here. We came from a different world."

"A… different world?"

"A terrible catastrophe happened throughout the megaverse. All worlds have gone with only one world are left, being reduced to simply a piece of land in the middle of the vast space. In addition to that, all of you were plucked from different points of time with memories of your previous lived but now living in an entirely different world."

She then turns toward Ren, "Is there any dream you had that feels real to you?"

"I… I remember seeing a friend of mine died, killed by a black creature with yellow eyes."

Dismissing the strange attribute of the creature, she continues, "And that friend?"

"She's still at Beacon. She's sick and unable to join us for our mission today. Wait, does that mean…?"

"Nope, she is still alive. She may also came from a different timeline, one where she didn't die."

Dezel speaks up, "We're getting your friend back."

Lucina nods, "That's why we're here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Seraph and Hunter are now entering a barren kingdom. They easily move past the Grimms, passing their very own eyes, with Hunter carries the redhead within a bridal carry as they move close to a raven-haired woman within red dress.

The woman sees her as she stands up, walking toward them, "And why have you carried her all the way here?"

Hunter responds to her, "I've told you before. If you ever wishes to completely become the queen of this world, you will need to have her life force being sacrificed."

The woman snickers, moving away from them, "And I've told you so many times. I won't be needing any of your help. In this world, I am already the winner. All humanity fear me. All Grimms bow to me. What else do I need?"

"An insurance. As we speak, a group of people with potentials of being the bane of your rule is on the way here. Do you really think the combined power of your White Fang, your Grimms and your Maiden powers are able to hold out against them? They might look weaker than your average huntsmen and huntresses, but they are far worse than that. They escaped the purge, after all."

The woman just looks away, "I can assure you, my victory is in my hand."

She quickly moves her hand forward, creating a circle of flame around the three. None of those two look distracted by this sudden assault.

Instead they just stand there, staring at them with Erin mutters, "You made a big mistake, Cinder. You've enraged His Majesty."

From underneath those two, a huge shadow suddenly fly out of there, looming over her as her expression turns from cold onto shock, and changes toward fear.

"DO YOUR ROLE!"

All is cut to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's Mistral?" Rose wonders, looking through a binocular, "Is a kingdom supposed to be this small?"

The four are now sitting on a branch of a tree, watching over a ruined city through either binoculars or by sniper scopes.

Ruby quickly responds, "That's Haven. It's like what Beacon is to Vale. It is an academy within Mistral that trains future huntsmen and huntresses."

Red mutters, looking down, "But now it is just another ruin. The Grimm attacked everywhere they can. No other places have become safe from them."

Kyu mutters, "Now, if only we can find a way to find that other Cin- Owh, what?"

Ruby also notices what he sees, "Lucina and Mirai? Why are they here?"

"It's Jaune!" Red speaks up, "And Ren too!"

"And Dezel," Rose mutters, "What, is there a party for everyone here?"

The four quickly jump off from their hideout, running straight toward Lucina's team out in the open, quickly standing up before them.

Kyu screams at them, "Okay, what are you guys doing here!? I thought we're agree to have a team of three down here?"

"I didn't know it's going to be so boring just by waiting!" she shouts back at him.

Ruby raises her hand, "I would like to agree on that statement."

He then turns toward Jaune and Ren, as they are looking confused.

Red quickly calls them out, "What are you two doing here?"

Jaune responds, "Pyrrha! She's been taken by the enemy!"

"That girl is here," Lucina speaks up to both Kyu and Rose, "That girl we met back in Rose's world."

"Erin? She's here? What is she?"

"That's what I would like to find out."

"And she's in Haven right now?"

The ex-princess nods.

Rose quickly pointed out something, "Guys, I think we're forgetting something."

Kyu, Ruby and Lucina quickly look all over the place as the former responds, "Ah, we're out in the open."

A loud roar is heard with them quickly turning around, now seeing an army of Grimms approaching them.

Kyu freaks out, "My god, this is Volume 3 all over again!"

"Volume 3?" Ruby turns toward him, "I think you're talking about the opening song of the said volume!"

"Let's not debate over anything right now!"

All of them prepare for the skirmish ahead, but then some of the Grimms fall onto the ground, disappear fairly quickly.

The Excavarn flies near the field with Sera's voice is heard through their comms, "How cruel, Lucina! You called us out for a distraction on a group and just walk out on us!"

"Ah," she responds, "I forgot about that one."

"Luckily for you, I bring cavalry."

At that moment, a large numbers of people running past them, charging forward toward the Grimms ahead, engaging against them.

Ozpin, Ironwood and Qrow arrive near them with the latter speaks up toward Ruby, "So, even with those other-worldly experience, you are still acting like a child."

"It was an accident! Not gonna happen again!"

"I hope so. This is barely what a huntress should have done."

Ironwood speaks up, "We came after you as soon as we've arrived to Beacon. A friend of yours also insist on coming here to help."

Lucina turns around, notice of Velvet and her friends fighting against a group of enemies, smiling at them.

Ozpin mutters, "Didn't all of you are trying to accomplish something here? You better not dilly dallying any longer."

"Sorry," Ruby mutters as the team now move, slipping past the army of beasts and into the ruin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin suddenly looks up as her eyes wildly moving all over the place, scanning for something as she mutters out loud, "Something's here."

Hunter heard her, turning toward her, "You mean to say…"

"It's them. No, there are more than just them. The whole army? No, a lot smaller."

"Should we care?"

"We should. The White Fang are just distractions. Distractions don't last long."

The two are no walking away from an altar with Pyrrha is seen strapped onto a monolith as Hunter turns toward Cinder beside her, "Do not walk away from there, understand?"

She merely looks away as the two run out of there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two teams are still running forward till they reach one place where loud shooting noises are heard, making all of them split up and hide behind the rubbles.

"What was that?" Rose turns toward them all as Dezel mutters, "Probably the one we fought before."

His assumption is correct.

Both Seraph and Hunter appear into the middle of the location, looking around with Erin seems pissed off by this development, "Stop hiding, all of you! This is the second time you guys are interfering with our works!"

Hunter has his eyes looking all over the place and spots something. He then points out his RPG and shoots out toward somewhere as Lucina jumps out of her cover, shooting her Falchion toward the missile and hits it, making it explodes with the sword jumps back at her.

Kyu and Mirai also jump out of there, turning toward the rest of them as the former orders them all, "Go and find Pyrrha!"

"Okay!" Ruby nods as she now leads everyone away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They are now running through more buildings and suddenly stop at their tracks, seeing a giant snake approaches them.

This time, Rose, Dezel and Ren step forward as she turns toward them all, "We'll be taking care of this!"

Ruby nods again, leading the rest away from the snake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now they have stopped their track at the altar, with Jaune quickly takes notice of Pyrrha at the monolith, "Pyrrha!"

He is about to run toward her, but Ruby and Red quickly appears before him, spinning their weapons wildly as they deflect an incoming projectiles coming from the sky.

Cinder flies down near them as she calls them out, "Trying to play a hero now? Too bad. Whatever those two did to her, they have already finished at this point. What's left is to just eliminate her."

She goes to strike the damsel with her fireball, but Ruby quickly runs across the field, reaching the monolith as she uses her rod to grab the fireball at the edge of it and throws it back toward her, startling her.

The older Ruby shouts out, "Jaune, get Pyrrha to safety!"

"But… what about…"

"We can handle this one. There are two of us."

Jaune runs straight toward monolith with Cinder tries to chase after him, but Red quickly shoots her down, forcing her to dodge the bullet and now taking a defensive stance.

Both Ruby now having their weapons turning into scythes each as the younger one claims, "It is time for Double Roses!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **"Shadow Bullet Technique!"**

Circles formed in front of Mirai as he shoots out black bullets toward Hunter, competing against him in the showdown of leads as both are trying to surpass each other with their bullets.

Hunter then notices of a huge shuriken flying toward him as he quickly flips his double guns and turns them into double shotguns, pointing toward the shuriken and shoots it away.

Lucina is clashing her sword against Seraph's whip, finding her blade tangled by her opponent's. Kyu quickly signals something as a white short sword appears between them and falls onto the ground, cutting the whip off from her.

He then runs toward his friend and jumps onto her as she defend herself against his feet with her blade as both of them pushes each other to the opposite direction.

Lucina is pushed near Mirai's giant shuriken as she grabs it, swings it back toward Hunter as well as throwing a spear toward him. Hunter then turns his guns into daggers and goes for a swipe against both attacks.

Kyu flies close to Erin with his fist now filled with blades as he goes to punch her. But her whip wraps around his hand and spins him around. The blades on his fist flies all over the place, hitting her and Hunter.

The two reunite with each other, facing the three as she groans in anger, "This is quite literally impossible to pull off. I have never thought that even with less one person in their team, they are still able to fight against us."

Hunter smirks, "Should have put that into account, huh?"

Lucina is disturbed by her words, "What do you mean, less one person?"

Kyu is also feeling the same, "Do you… even know us?"

The two just ignores them and disappear away from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose, having herself fused with Dezel and Ren are facing against what appears to be a snake with one head on each end.

The white head is trying to strike Ren down with its fang but he pulls out his twin guns and starts smashing it with the blades underneath the triggers as he jumps around and giving it kicks after kicks.

Rose strikes the black head with her dagger and her wind artes, pushing it all over the place not letting it even once able to strike her down.

Both then throws them away from each other, knocking them out and letting them disappears from the existence.

Ren quickly notices of Jaune running with Pyrrha by his side, shouting out, "Let's move!"

"Where's Ruby!" he asks him as he points out toward the direction he came from, "They are engaging in a fight with Cinder. We should get going now!"

"But…"

"They'll be fine!" Rose reassures them, "Your little friend is fighting alongside her older self after all."

The two boys are now confused with her words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shots are fired with both Ruby spin around the place, trying so hard in hurting Cinder but her ability lets her get the best out of herself and use it against the two, not letting any of their attacks reaching her.

Red is finally being hit by her arrows and is thrown to the side where Ruby runs fast and reaches her, grabbing her before hitting a wall, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. This is tough."

"It is. She has the power of Fall Maiden after all. But let me tell you something good. I know her weakness."

"Weakness?" Red wonders as she stands at her side, readying her weapon, "What would that be?"

"She hates surprises."

"That's a weakness?"

"It is."

Cinder snickers, looking at both of them as she flies once more, having her eyes burning up, "Foolish girls. Do you really think everything you did is for something? None of them are hurting me."

BAK! BAK! BAK! BAK!

She is quickly thrown to the ground, and turns around, now seeing the robot dog just shot her from behind, now barking at her, "Wh-what is this supposed to be?"

Red turns toward Ruby, looking at her weapon and still seeing the lower half at its place, "What…"

She then turns back at the robot dog. Now that she notices of it, the dog isn't blue like Ruby's, but red in colour.

"It's a present. From a dear friend."

Ruby turns toward where the voice came as she grows happy, "Took you long enough to appear."

"C-Cinder! Two… Cinder!?"

The Cinder on the ground is really pissed off as she stands up, shooting three arrows toward her. But the newcomer Cinder just waves her hand and throws the arrows away.

"Wh-what is this!? What are you!?"

The good Cinder just smiles, "Cinder Fall, of course. I am also a huntress of IVS, if you would like to know more. It's not like you ever know that name before."

Evil Cinder screams in anger, running toward the other Cinder and starts throwing flames all over the place.

Ruby and Red takes this moment and shoots toward her, which she stops and defends herself with an invisible barrier.

Red runs first, moving close to her and strikes her down, spinning her scythe and throws her onto the ground.

Ruby then runs afterward, shouting out, "Solar Eclipse!" with good Cinder nods and shoots out flames toward her.

She then turns her scythe into the rifle form as she stops, pointing the gun toward the flames and shoots at it, making flaming bullets that move back toward the flame's generator. Good Cinder then deflects the bullets, throwing the bullets toward evil Cinder that she defends herself against.

But Red appears close to her as she tries to attack her, but the robot dog is being brought by the little girl and shoots more leads onto her, forcing her to defend herself once more.

A blade moves through her, causing her to fall onto the ground, losing her upper half and filled the place with blood.

"It's over…" little Ruby Rose kneels down onto the floor, looking exhausted as she turns to see the sky turns bright.

Older Ruby also looks up the sky and noticing something, turning toward her friend, "Wait, did we really move from Beacon to Haven in just a night? How is that possible?"

"What, you thought this world only stays in night?"

"That's what I thought…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The distance has been decreased?"

Ruby and Cinder is with Kyu, Lucina and Mirai as the two are looking at him with questioning look.

Cinder mutters, "What makes you say that?"

Kyu is in a deep thought, "We've seen the image of this world from space, right? It's nothing but lands now, with some water around it. When we were going to Mistral, I did thought how it is impossible to have that kingdom around when the land is just that big. But I decide to overlook it anyway."

"You mean, not only there is only one world for one multiverse," Lucina wonders, "But somehow the location between certain places has been changed too?"

"Think Kingdom Hearts. Only few steps it took for you to reach the other side of the world."

Mirai mumbles, "More questions."

"Exactly."

Cinder looks at them all as she turns toward Ruby, "Can I join this team of yours?"

"I'll be glad to have you onboard! You have no idea how fun my friends are! We're gonna have so much fun!"

Kyu then asks them, "What about that little Ruby? Want to recruit her?"

They turn toward her as she is looking at least happy, speaking to Weiss as older Ruby mutters, "Nah! She's probably going to search to complete team RWBY."

"Well, we can help her with that anytime. There's a lot more to search for in this world and other worlds too."

All of them stand up, walking back toward the platform to disappear back to Excavarn.

The ship then flies away, out from that world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seraph and Hunter are kneeling in front of the Queen as she speaks up to them all, "Great job. You guys have been doing great jobs so far."

"Thanks, Queen."

She smiles at them as she turns toward Seraph, "You have done twice works so far. How about a rest?"

"Appreciated."

Seraph walks away, leaving Hunter still kneeling toward Queen.

"Hunter."

"Yes, Queen?"

"Why don't you go and help Tyrant? You can warn her about the IVS."

"Okay."

He stands up and walks away.

The Queen goes to sit on a throne, sighing as she looks to her side, whispering to herself, "Why did all of you have to be so persistent?"

 **End chapter.**

 **Sorry, folks. It took a long time to finish this one.**

 **This is what happen when you wanted to make a story of 1 world 1 chapter. I mean, there's a lot more worlds to discover.**

 **Next: Resident Evil's world. The world is now overrun with zombies and everything alike. A guy named Albert Wesker seems to be the one in need to be saved. Not a good idea for the IVS and the world's heroes.**

 _CINDER FALL JOINED YOUR PARTY!_

 _NAME: CINDER FALL  
SPEC: EX-FALL MAIDEN  
WEAPON: DUST-BASED BLADE/BOW_

 _ROMANCE SIDEQUESTS UNLOCKED!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: TEAM RWBY!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: TEAM JNPR!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: TEAM SSSN!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: ADAM TAURUS!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: BRANWEN SIBLINGS!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: WINTER SCHNEE!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: TEAM CFVY!_

 _GUEST SIDEQUEST UNLOCKED: MERCURY / EMERALD!_


End file.
